Animorphs 2: A New War
by mickiept
Summary: It's 20 years since Jake, Cassie, Marco, Ax, Rachel, and Tobias have won the war and the Yeerks are back again. Now five new teenage kids must continue the legacy of the previous Animorphs. Can they do it? PG-13 for language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Hope

**A/N:  Let's just say Rachel didn't die, okay?**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own the Animorphs or anything relating to the Animorphs.  The Animorphs are the property of K.A. Applegate.  I do, however, kind of own Hope, Sarah, ****Alexandria****, Bade, and Josh.**

My name is Hope.

It's Hope because of the war.  Unlike normal people who would have named their child Jake or Cassie or even Aximili, my parents decided on Hope.  Apparently, hope was the message Elfangor sent to everyone fighting the Yeerks.  It was probably the only reason we won at all.

Sorry, my parents have a sick obsession with the war.  I personally don't care because like they say: The past is the past.  Leave it be.

Well, there's another well known saying out there: Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it.

Well, I must have not remembered an iota of history because, voila, now I'm repeating it.

Since history is repeating itself, I'm not going to tell you my last name or address.  You should already know the drill from the previous Animorphs.  You already know about Yeerks, who are parasitic aliens that resemble slugs.  You know how they wrap themselves around your brain and take control of your body.  You know how the Animorphs fought them by turning into animals.  You know about Jake the leader, Cassie the gentle, Rachel the strong, Marco the optimistic, Tobias the hawk, and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill the andalite.  You already know all this.  If you don't, GET A LIFE!

Anyways, it's the year 2021 for anyone who's been living under a rock, about twenty years after the Animorphs won the war.  It was peaceful.  

And that's the Yeerks' cue.

Most people think the Yeerks are gone, but they are wrong.  Almost everyone including our government ignored the fact that they would come back.  I personally have an excuse.  I was born after the war.  Anyways, my parent's names are Rachel and Tobias.  I know what you're thinking and no, they aren't THE Rachel and Tobias.  Believe me, I asked many times.  Anyways, my parents always knew the Yeerks would come back.  They knew.  They prepared.

But they couldn't stop me from living.  They understood that.  I was never allowed to join clubs or the soccer team like I would have loved to.  Like _they_ would have loved me to.  They couldn't stop me from having friends.  They couldn't always stop me from having a life.

Of all the times they could have stopped me from living, why did they let me live my life that fateful Friday night?  I don't know and I probably never will.  I know I will always dream about that night.  And I know I will always wonder _what if_ I hadn't lived my life that night.

All I know is what happened, not what could have happened.  And I know it all happened on a deceptively normal Friday night...

**A/N:  Did you like it?  Did you hate it?  I'd really like to know.  Sorry, I'm jumpy.  This is my first fan fic ever.  I'm so happy!  Anyways, please review.  I'd really appreciate it.  I know this chapter is a little boring.  It will hopefully be better in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hope

**A/N:  I would just like to admit I made a mistake.  It shouldn't have been Marco the optimistic but Marco the humorous.  Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I hate to admit it, the Animorphs and anything relating to the Animorphs are the property of K.A. Applegate and not me.  I sort of own Hope, Josh, Bade, ****Alexandria****, and Sarah however.**

It was a nice evening.  You know the kind where you just want to take a walk on the beach or go to the movies or just do whatever.  In my case, "whatever" would be a killer party.

A couple of guys from school were hosting it.  I only know a few people in town considering the fact that I just moved here a couple of months ago.  Plus, I suck at names.  Somehow, I knew one of the guys though.  Josh.  Nice guy.  He was in my algebra class.  My best friend Sarah has a crush on him.  Alexandria, my lab partner, also has a crush on him.

I can kind of see why they would have a crush on him.  He was pretty good looking if you go for that tall, dark, handsome type.  Minus the tall.  Picture a guy with really short black hair, ebony skin, and brown eyes and you've got Josh.

He's really the quiet type…until about five seconds after you meet him.  Then he can talk your ear off.  But somehow, he has this weird ability to always keep you interested in the conversation.  I mean, in the middle of a talk about computers he'll say something like, "Thus I saved the world" to shock you back awake.

Anyways, where was I?  Oh yeah, I was going to go to a killer party that night.  I mean, this was like, the party of the century.  So, of course I was a little nervous.

Okay, maybe a lot nervous.

Maybe I wouldn't have been nervous if Bade wasn't going to be there.  Bade is a kid at my school.  He wasn't like Josh really, he was the quiet type.  I mean, he was quiet _after_ five seconds from when you met him.  Heck, he was quiet _ten_ seconds after you've met him, something Josh could never pull off.  Plus, he can always make me feel better.  I guess you could say I _like_ Bade.

Like, of course, being a shallow way of putting it.

So, now that I'm back on track…I was getting ready for the party that night.  My parents knew about and through much begging, whining, and false promises, I was allowed to go.  I had just finished putting on my makeup and I needed someone's opinion.

"Mom!" I yelled.

About a minute later, she was standing in the doorway.

My mom is gorgeous.  I mean, I'm not ugly.  I'm just saying that I look pretty plain next to my mom, not that I care what I look like.  I'm a tall, skinny girl with wavy dark blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes.  Well, it'd be incorrect to call them just bright green.  Bright green is the base for both eyes while one eye has traces of blue and the other has traces of brown.

What surprises people most about my mom is that she's a fighter.  If you cloned my mom and used the clones as soldiers, they could wipe out entire species in days.

Which leads me to wonder why she wasn't in the war?

"What is it, Hope?" she asked.

"How do I look?" I asked brightly, posing for her.

She giggled, "Well, Hope, you would look better if you put some clothes on."

I started laughing.  I was in my bra and underwear because I was afraid of getting mascara on my clothes.

"Well," I asked, "Can I borrow some clothes and stuff?"

"Yeah," she said, "But return it."

So I was digging through her closet when it happened.  There it was under all her clothes.

I had already found a sparkly green halter top and denim shorts and was looking for something to go with it.

That's when I found mom's blue necklace.

**A/N:  Mwahahaha!  Cliffhanger!  You'll find out more in the next chapter.  This one was basically here to add suspense and to explain some of the characters.  Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, there will be a little relationship between Hope and Bade and there will be a sort of love triangle consisting of Josh, Alexandria, and Sarah.  Anyways, please review.  And I promise there will be more action in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hope

**A/N:  First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this.  The first two chapters were mostly fluff.  Sorry about that, but unfortunately, without the fluff, this story will be a little confusing.  I really try to keep to the point.  This should be the last chapter with fluff in it.  No promises.**

**Disclaimer:  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and anything Animorph related.  I just own Hope, Sarah, ****Alexandria****, Bade, and Josh.  Sort of.**

Mom's blue necklace!

I thought mom put that in her safety deposit box.  At least, that's what she told me.  I examined it more closely.  Yes, it was definitely her blue necklace.  It had the same sky blue tone and mysterious etchings.

When I was little, I wasn't even allowed to touch the necklace.  My parents were very strict about that rule.  Then my mom said she had it appraised.  After that, she decided to put it somewhere safe.  

Like I said, that's what she told me.

I was so angry at that moment.  I hate it when people lie to me.  And my own parents!  I mean, this wasn't Santa Claus or the Easter bunny; I can kind of understand that.  This was different.  Ooh, were they going to have a lot of explaining to do!

But I did need something to go with my outfit.  And it would look great with it…maybe I could wear it to the party and then ask my parents about it.  They would never know.

I'm good at making snap and wise decisions.  I also have significant leadership skills.  I somehow inherited that from my, uh, relative.  I don't really know how I'm related to him.  But this was my snappiest, most unwise ever.  _Ever_.

Anyways, need I say what decision I made?

I grabbed one of mom's purses and slipped the necklace inside.  But not before I felt it.

A strange, tingling sensation came from the necklace.  It sent a shock through my system.  It didn't hurt, it was…pleasant?  Don't ask me how something can electrocute and feel good, but it did.

I flipped it over with my hands a few times.  Nothing happened.  It must have just been me, right?

Right?

Ten minutes later, I was going downstairs to leave for the party.  I was nervous that I would be caught.

Of course, I have a gift for lying.  Maybe it's because I'm the best actress in the whole school (if I was allowed to participate in plays that is).  Maybe it's because I always have a blank face (or raptor look as everyone calls it) unless I purposely show emotion.  Maybe it's both.

"Bye mom!  Bye dad!" I said.

My dad looked up from the newspaper, "Uh, Hope."

I turned around sort of nervously, "Yes dad?

"Don't you think those shorts are a little, uh well, short?"

I smiled, trying to get rid of my raptor look, "Its mom's."

I don't know what surprised him more, the fact that it was mom's shorts or the fact that I smiled.  My dad looked ever so slightly shocked, "Okay.  Love you."

"Love ya both." I slammed the door.

Little did I know that was the last time I would ever tell them how much I loved them.

**A/N:  The next chapter is from Bade's point of view.  Yes, this is a sort of Megamorphs setup.  However, it's centered mostly on Hope, so if it doesn't say otherwise, it's safe to assume that it's Hope's POV.  Anyways, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bade

**A/N:  This is one of the most important chapters, even if it seems like a whole lot of fluff.  You'll understand later on, but for now, read this chapter or the story won't make much sense.**

**Disclaimer:  I own Sarah, Hope, Bade, ****Alexandria****, and Josh.  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and anything relating to the Animorphs.**

**~~Bade~~**

My name is Bade.

Maybe you like my name, maybe you don't.  It's an unusual name, maybe because so many people don't like it.  Personally, I like it.  But if you don't like it, well, you better get used to it because I'm not giving you any last name to call me by.

Anyways, I'm Melissa Chapman's son.  Yes, the grandson of the high-ranking controller.  He was one of the unfortunate people who died in the war.  Mom says he's happier that way.

Apparently, after grandpa died, mom decided to run away and change her last name.  She married some guy and got knocked up with me.  The guy dumped her.  She changed her last name again so don't even think that my last name is Chapman.

So, I was at Josh's party.  It was a really cool party.  But I was looking for someone in particular.  I was wandering around looking for her.  Yes, _her_.  I bumped into some other people however.

"Hi Bade.  Looking for someone?" Said a Hispanic girl with long black hair and hazel eyes.  Sarah.  She was her best friend.  She would know!

"Hey Sarah.  Have you seen Hope around?" I asked her.

"No, but I think she's coming.  That's what she said last time I talked to her.  Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh.  No reason." I think I blushed, but luckily, it was dark.

"Uh-huh.  If you really want to find her, go ask Alexandria.  She might know."

I left Sarah to go find Alexandria.  She might know where Hope was.  I finally spotted her from the crowd, "Alexandria, have you seen Hope?"

She looked at me.  Alexandria is sort of pretty.  She has dark red hair, dark brown eyes, and a lot of freckles.  I don't particularly care for her; she'll never compete with Hope.  She looked at me and smiled her mouth full of braces, "Bade!  No, I haven't seen Hope.  Have you seen Josh?"

"Nope, haven't seen him.  Tell me if you see Ho-" someone snuck up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey!  You've been looking for me.  How sweet." In case you couldn't guess, it was Hope who snuck up behind me.

"Hi.  Just wondering where you were." I said.

Alexandria butted in to our conversation, "That is the prettiest necklace I've ever seen, Hope," Alexandria fingered the necklace, but for some reason, quickly dropped it, "Whoa!  That was weird."

"What was weird?" Hope asked.

"Nothing.  Nothing at all.  I think I'll go find Josh." Alexandria left us alone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know.  Want to find Sarah?" Hope said.

"Yeah, sure."

* * * *

We found Sarah about half an hour later with Josh.  They were chatting casually when we interrupted.

"Hi!" Hope and I said in unison.

"Oh hey, so you found Hope, Bade." Sarah said.

"Hey!" Josh said, probably more to Hope than to me.  We don't really know each other.

"Yo." I said.

"Hope, where did you get that necklace?  My mom's birthday is coming up and I know she would love one just like it." He started handling and examining it.  Then, like Alexandria, he dropped it.  He stared at it for a minute, and then said, "I think I'll go find Alexandria."

"Why did he do that?" Sarah asked, obviously a little mad.

"I don't know but that's how Alexandria acted when she touched the necklace," I said.

"Yeah it is.  Oh well." Hope said.

* * * *

It wasn't until later that something else weird happened.  Hope had just told a joke and Sarah was laughing really hard.

"Stop it Hope!  You're killing me," she said and gave Hope a playful shove.  Her hand made contact with the necklace.  She stopped smiling, "What the…?"

"What?" I asked.

"That felt really weird.  Like a shock through my system.  It was pleasant though."  Sarah said.

"Oh my god!" Hope exclaimed.

"What?" I asked again while feeling very left out.

"I felt the same thing when I grabbed it, but I thought it was just me.  I wonder what it is." Hope explained.

"Here, let me try!" I said stubbornly and grabbed it.  It indeed was a shock, but a pleasant shock.

Apparently my face looked stunned because a minute later Hope was saying, "You felt it too."

"Yeah," And for the first time I actually really looked at it.  It was a sky blue and had mysterious writing on it.  Was it…glowing?

"Is it some sort of drug?" Sarah asked.

"No, my parents have had this for a long time.  It'd be long dormant by now." Hope reasoned.

"Well, maybe we are overreacting." I said.  Everyone agreed.

I still wish we had taken it more seriously.

* * * * 

Besides the weird feeling Hope, Sarah, Josh, Alexandria, and I had felt, the party was great.  Maybe I thought it was great because Hope and I danced together.  Maybe it was because I got to walk her home.  It was probably both.

"Bye." I said as she reached her back door.

"Bye," she made herself smile to get rid of her blank face, "I had fun."

"Yeah, me too." I said and she walked through her back door, leaving it slightly open.

I started off home.

**A/N:  Yes, I put another cliffhanger in.  Sorry, I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted Bade to sound different from Hope.  Anyways, the next chapter is Rachel's (Hope's mom) POV.  I bet you didn't think I was going to give her a chapter but I did.  Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel

**A/N:  This chapter is mostly here to clear up some questions about Hope and the previous Animorphs.  It's set at Hope's house when she's at the party to when she sneaks back into the house.**

**Disclaimer:  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs.  I own Hope, ****Alexandria****, Sarah, Bade, and Josh.**

**~~Rachel~~**

My name is Rachel.

I know what you're thinking and yes, I am the Animorph Rachel.  I know people think I'm a hermit or something and you know what, I'm glad they do.  I just want to be left alone, so I changed my last name.  Then I married Tobias.  Yes, Tobias is also an Animorph.  He lives as a human now, but due to technology, can still morph.

I don't really know what has happened to the other Animorphs.  They're all basically in hiding except for Ax, who's a War-Prince.  I guess I'm a little busy.  See, Tobias and I have a daughter named Hope.  We keep lying and telling her we aren't Animorphs.

Tobias and I had just seen Hope leave for a party when we had one of our all too common talks at the dinner table.

"Rachel, I've been thinking," Tobias said.  He still looked something like the guy I fell in love with, only he was older and he had lost his lankiness.

"What have you been thinking, Tobias," I sighed.

"Hope is getting older, and, I know we agreed to tell her everything at 16, but…" he stopped.

"Tobias, we've been through this," I said.

"But Rachel, this time is different.  Remember last time we talked to Jake, he said some weird activity involving clubs was coming up."

"Yes."

"Well Rachel, that's a bad sign that the Yeerks are coming back.  And that's not all…"

"What?"

"Rachel, Ax is missing.  Last time they saw him was when Yeerks were attacking."

"Oh no." I said.  Ax and Tobias were best friends plus Ax was Tobias's uncle.  It's a very long story.

"Rachel, the Yeerks are back and once they find us, they'll come after us.  Hope too.  And," he started crying, "I don't want her to become a controller."

"So, do you think we should give her the power to morph?  I mean, I don't want her to go through what we went through, but I don't want to be a controller either."

"She'll be home any minute.  Let's talk about this later." Tobias said.

"Okay. I'll-" the doorbell rang, "get it.  Wonder who it is?"

I made my way to the door.  Unfortunately, we don't have a peephole so I opened the door a crack.  It was a blue centaur with seven-fingered hands and a human shaped head with dear ears.  It had no mouth and three vertical slits for a nose.  The eyes were all bright green, with two eyes where a human's eyes would be and two eyes on flexible horns.  Its tail had a blade at the end of it.  It was an andalite.  More importantly, it was Ax.

I opened the door all the way, "Ax!  How are you?  We heard you've disappeared."

I looked around.  There were seven-foot tall walking razor blades behind the andalite.

Hork-Bajir.

Oh god!

Yeerks.

**A/N:  Sorry to leave you hanging.  The next chapter is where the plot truly starts.  Anyways, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hope

**A/N:  I want to thank everyone for the reviews.  I'm a little nervous about this chapter because some people aren't going to like what happens next.  Even I am a little upset about what happens and I'm writing it!  I want to apologize in advance but what happens is part of my vision and I must be true to it.  Please keep reading even if you don't like what happens next.**

**Disclaimer:  The Animorphs belong to K.A. Applegate.  I only own Hope, Sarah, ****Alexandria****, Bade, and Josh.**

**~~Hope~~**

The party was really great.  I mean, my necklace did give off weird vibes, but other than that, it really was a great party.  My compliments to Josh.

Anyways, you were left off with me sneaking into my house through the back door.

I was in the laundry room when I heard a scream.  Mom!  I bolted out of the laundry room into the kitchen.

My dad grabbed me by the shoulders in a panic, "Hope, don't ask questions.  Just run and don't come back.  Stay out of sight."

"Why dad?" I asked.

"Hope, just go.  It's the Yeerks."

The word Yeerks got my attention.  But they couldn't be back!

Everyone says I'm brave.  They also say I'm smart.  I wasn't either at the moment.  I ran.  Yes, brave old me ran away instead of facing the Yeerks.  Now for the stupid part.  I stayed in the house.  Yes, stupid, cowardly old me hid in the laundry room.

What I did next I still regret.  I peeked to see what was going on.

My mom was screaming on the top of her lungs while three Hork-Bajir were trying to force her down.  My dad somehow got hold of a dracon beam and was firing, desperately trying to rescue mom and himself at the same time.  And there he stood.  An andalite stood proud and tall, like he was enjoying it.  And you know what that creep did?!  He laughed.  He laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

I heard his voice in my head, menacing and powerful, but still laughing, Get them!  Get them!

Mom had been forced to the ground by five Hork-Bajir and was currently thrashing and trying to break free.  There was a look of fear in her eyes.  Then I saw one.  My first Yeerk.

It's true what they say; Yeerks do look like gray-green slugs.  And they were trying to force that slimy creature into my mom's head!

Restrain and infest them the andalite said.

Another Hork-Bajir came to try and keep my mom's head still.  It finally succeeded.  She started crying out for mercy and daring for them to kill her.  They forced the Yeerk into her head.  After a minute, she stopped struggling.

Come on mom, keep fighting.  But she couldn't. 

I could have puked then.  

My dad wasn't doing to well either.  A couple of Hork-Bajir were holding his arms and the andalite, getting bored with the fight, was holding his tail blade against his throat.  My dad a look of pure terror when he realized that in moments, he would become a controller.

They forced a second Yeerk into my dad's head.  The Hork-Bajir let go of his arms and the andalite withdrew his tail blade.

My head kept spinning.  All I could keep thinking was: Oh my god!  The Yeerks got my parents!  They made my parents controllers!

If I had to pick my worst fault, it's that I have a short and powerful temper.  I had reached a conclusion at that very moment.

I want all Yeerks dead.  But most of all, I want that andalite dead.

Your report? the andalite asked what used to be my mom.

"The blue box is upstairs in my host's closet." My mom said in a menacing voice.

Go get it! the andalite ordered my mom.

"Yes, Visser One." She said and headed upstairs.

You, what is your report? Visser One said pointing to my dad.

"My report is the same as my host's spouse.  However, Visser One, you do realize that this host has a daughter, right?" My dad said.

Does she possess the morphing power?

"No.  But she knows that we are back.  My host spoke to her before he was infested."

She is of no use to me.  Kill her.

"But Visser, she could be a powerful asset"

Visser One glared at him, You dare question me!

"No.  I am sorry.  Perhaps her death will at least cease the pathetic cries of my new host."

My mom rushed downstairs. "It is gone!"

What?! Visser One yelled.

"It is not there.  I have searched the host's memories and she has not moved it." The Yeerk in my mom answered, recoiling slightly.

Wait a second; was it possible that it was the necklace they were talking about?

No, they kept saying the box.  The necklace was just some stupid necklace.

Was it?

I leaned my head against the wall.  No, none of this could be happening.  Maybe I was drunk and hallucinating.  Yeah, that was it; I was hallucinating, probably because someone spiked the punch.  I would wake up in the morning, in my bed with a killer headache, but that would be better than a slug in my head any day.

The necklace hit the wall with a faint _thud_.

What is that? Visser One said, pointing in my direction, Go check it out.

Five walking razor blades came running towards me.  I bolted out the door that was left slightly open.  

Hallucination or not, I was running for my life.

**A/N:  Bet you didn't expect that twist, did you?  I love adding surprise twists.  Don't worry, I've got plenty more.  A lot more will be explained in the next few chapters.  I'm so thankful for everyone who's reading and for everyone who is reviewing my writing.  Sorry Tobias and Rachel fans, it was hard for me too.  Especially since Tobias is my favorite character and Rachel is one of my favorites.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bade

**A/N:  A huge thanks to all my readers.  It's because of you that I'm writing this.  **

**Disclaimer:  The Animorophs belong to K.A. Applegate.  Hope, Sarah, Josh, Bade, and ****Alexandria**** belong to me.**

**~~Bade~~**

Hey, it's Bade again.  It looks like I'm taking over the story.

I was walking back home, which was inconveniently located across town.  There really wasn't any reason for me to hurry up, so I was taking my sweet time.  I was just passing the sixth street light on Hope's block when I came crashing down face first.

"Hey!  What the-" I looked back to see who had crashed into me.  Then I blushed, "Oh!  Hi, Hope."

We got up and I realized she was panting and trying to talk to me at the same time, "Bade…we've got…to get…out…of here.  Now!"

"What is it Hope?" I asked.

"Hork-Bajir."

"Uh, Hope, Hork-Bajir aren't that uncommon.  Besides, they're very friendly."

"Bade…Bade…Yeerks!"

"But Hope, that's ridiculous.  They-" I stopped in mid-sentence.  Five Hork-Bajir we're running our direction.

We didn't need to say anything out loud.  We had both agreed on the same thing at that moment, like some sort of psychic connection.

We both decided to run!

Both of us were going as fast as we could, but the fact was that the Hork-Bajir were faster.  In about five seconds, the Hork-Bajir went from being 80 feet away from us to ten feet.

I kept focusing on running.  Faster, Bade, faster.

Hope tripped and went face first on the ground.  I turned back and saw the Hork-Bajir about to drive one of its sharp blades through her back.  I turned back around.  A blade was extended out.

I knew it was the end.  In a matter of seconds I would be headless.  I also knew Hope would be dead if she wasn't already.

You know when something scary happens time just seems to slow down.  Well, that's what was happening right now.  Everything was going _so_ slowly.

Then I realized something, time hadn't slowed down. 

It had stopped!

I couldn't believe it.  There was a blade, a centimeter from my neck.  But it didn't slash me.  I backed up a couple of inches and looked back.  Hope was there, also moving, but not very much.  I could see why.  A blade was only an inch away from going through her heart.  She slowly scooted forward until the blade was over a lower part of her back, then she slowly moved sideways.

"What's going on?" I asked her as I helped her to her feet.  She had many scrapes, including several on her face.  It probably had to do with falling on the asphalt and then scooting on it.

"I don't know Bade, I really don't know." She said to me.

I looked up, "Oh my, look!"

"What?" she asked.

"The bugs, they're not moving."

"You're right." She said.

"Time has stopped.  But who or what could do this?"

"I don't know.  All I know is that we are going to die when they start moving again."

Then we heard it, a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere.  It was more like an idea popped into my head.  I know that doesn't make much sense, but neither does time stopping for everyone except me and Hope.

YOU WILL NOT DIE.

"Who said that?" Hope started spinning around, looking for trouble.

The… whatever it was… did not answer our question.

YOU WILL NOT DIE NOW.  RIGHT NOW YOU WILL LIVE.

**A/N:  Yes, I am so evil!  I have put in another cliffhanger.  Anyone who is somewhat familiar with the Animorphs will probably know who the voice is but for those who don't, I won't spoil anything.**


	8. Chapter 8 Josh

**A/N:  We're going to go back in time a little bit.  Now you find out what has been happening to Josh, ****Alexandria****, and Sarah.**

**Disclaimer:  As you already know, the Animorphs belong to K.A. Applegate.  Sarah, Alexandria, Josh, Bade, and Hope belong to me.**

**~~Josh~~**

My name is Josh.

Just Josh.  The only thing even remotely special about me is the fact that Cassie the Animorph is my third cousin.  I've always just been a regular guy.

Well, not anymore.

I don't even want to go through all the beginning of the party, so I'll start after I left Bade, Sarah, and Hope.

I didn't really want to go look for Alexandria or anyone else.  I wanted to be alone.  But I also wanted to get away from Hope and that weird necklace she was wearing, and finding Alexandria was the best excuse I could come up with.

Well, whether I wanted to be with Alexandria or not, I was stuck with her when we met at the punch bowl.

I guess you could say I have a crush on Alexandria.  I'd call it deeper than a crush.  Here's the problem though: I also have the same feelings towards Sarah.

I try to avoid both.  I don't know why, maybe because I hope that if I keep avoiding them, I will be able to choose between them.  I know this is bull, but I still try.

Unfortunately, they hang around me.  I don't know if I like it or not.

Anyways, I had met Alexandria at the punch bowl.

"Hey Josh!" she said sort of flirtingly.

"Oh, hey Alexandria." I said.

I would had left then, but Hope was nearby and I didn't want to offend her.  Hope is a really good friend, but I just needed to get away from that freaky necklace.

"Josh, did you see Hope's necklace?" Alexandria asked me.

"Yes!  Isn't it weird?" I said kind of quickly.

"Yeah, especially when I touched it.  I got sort of a shock."

"Me too." What else could I say?

"Probably just static electricity."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Now I wish we had taken it more seriously.

* * * *

The party was winding down.  It was at Rick's house so I needed to go home.  Fortunately or unfortunately, two certain teenage girls decided to go home with me.  I'll give you one guess.

"Hey Josh!" Said Sarah, "I might as well go home with you since we live on the same block."

"Yeah me too.  My house is only a couple blocks from yours." Alexandria offered.

So, I was walking home with two gorgeous teenage girls that I adore.  We had decided to cut through the abandoned alleyway next to my block.  That was our second hugest mistake of the night.

"Give me all your money!" A guy in a mask came up behind us and demanded.

"We don't have any." Sarah said in a panic.  I could see why.  The guy was pointing a gun at us.

"Look," I said calmly, "We don't any trouble.  All we want to do is go home.  We're going to back out of this alley slowly and pretend this didn't happen.  You don't want murder on your hands."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed.  "SHUT UP.  I'll kill you."  He started clutching his head.  This guy was probably one of those people who here voices that aren't there.

He regained his resolve and pointed his gun at us, "You die now!"  Then he fired.

The bullet was hurtling towards me at blinding speed.  Or…not?

The bullet was inches from my neck, just frozen in mid-air.  I looked around carefully.  Two other bullets had stopped centimeters from hitting the girls.  The mad man had a frozen look of contempt on his face.

In one way I was relieved, in another I was confused.  Time had just stopped.  For everyone but me, Sarah, and Alexandria.

Then we heard it.  A voice or more rather, thoughts exploding into my head.

YOU WILL NOT DIE.

We were frozen, but not from the time stop.  We were frozen from fear.  Then it (spoke?) again.

YOU WILL NOT DIE NOW.  RIGHT NOW YOU WILL LIVE.

**A/N:  Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Alexandria

**A/N:  Now it's all tied together.**

**Disclaimer:  Animorphs=K.A. Applegate.  Sarah, Bade, Hope, Josh, and ****Alexandria****= me.**

**~~****Alexandria****~~**

My name is Alexandria.

Not Alex.  Not Ally.  Alexandria.  My mom wasn't stupid when she named me.  My name is Alexandria and that's all I want to be called.

I'm James the Animorph's niece.  But that's not important now.  Right now what's important is the fact that time has been stopped right when Sarah, Josh, and I were about to be shot.  Then we're greeted by a mysterious voice/thought thing which says we will not die now.

"Who are you and what have you done?" I yelled to no one.

YOU WILL KNOW IN DUE TIME.  NOW YOU MUST BE REUNITED WITH YOUR FRIENDS, it said.

"What?  What's going on?" Sarah asked.

All at once we were surrounded by black void.  It was like a black hole and we were just floating there.  The only people who were there were Sarah, Josh, and me.

I saw two figures walking.  Don't ask me how I can see for miles in a place where there is no light, but I could.

It was Sarah who saw who they were first, "Hope, Bade, what are you doing here?"

Hope was now face to face with us.  She was scraped up pretty bad and there was a little blood that got caught in her hair.

"I don't know.  One minute we were about to be mutilated by Hork-Bajir, the next minute, time has stopped and we're here." She said.

Josh told them what happened to us, "We were about to be killed, and all of a sudden the bullets stopped in midair, we heard this weird voice thing and then we were here."

"Weird." Bade agreed.

"But not as weird as what you've been through.  Hork-Bajir are friendly and now all of a sudden they want to kill you." I pointed out.

Hope looked like she was about to speak, but the voice interrupted her.

THEY ARE NOT HORK-BAJIR.  THEY ARE INFESTED BY THE YEERKS.

"Yeerks!  But they're gone!  The Animorphs drove them away about twenty years ago!" Sarah said.

"No they're not.  They're back.  I saw them." Hope said.

My head spun:  Yeerks.  Hork-Bajir.  It was all too much.

"They can't be back!  They can't!" I screamed.

YOU MUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THEY ARE HERE.

"Why?  Why after all this time?" Josh asked.

THEY HAVE CAPTURED AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL.

**A/N:  Another cliffhanger.  Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sarah

**A/N:  The plot thickens into pea soup.  Yum!**

**Disclaimer:  Once again, it is K.A. Applegate who owns the Animorphs, not me.  I own Hope, Sarah, ****Alexandria****, Bade and Josh.  Sort of.**

My name is Sarah.

That's such a common name that you need a last name, right?  That's a good thing because I don't want you to find me.  I don't know why I'm writing this.  Perhaps it's because that I hope that if we win and you read this, then history won't repeat itself a third time.

Anyways, you pretty much know what is going on from my friends.  Yes, as unfortunate as it was, the Yeerks are back.  And they're stronger than ever.  Why?

They got an Animorph host body: War-Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

I think we were all shocked at this.  Alexandria and I pressed up closer to Josh.  I wasn't sure if I liked the fact Alexandria was there.  Bade was shivering like he was cold.  Hope looked…well…it's kind of hard to spot emotion in Hope's face, but from what I could tell her face was a mixture of hatred, shock, and the slightest trace of fear.  She absent-mindedly reached her hand towards Bade.  He took it and he stopped shivering for a second.

Hope was the first of us to speak after the horrible shock, "How did they capture him?  He's a War-Prince for crying out loud!  I mean, I could understand it if he was an artish or a warrior, but a War-Prince!  How?"

HE WAS THE ONLY SURVIVING MEMBER AFTER AN ATTACK.  THEY MADE SURE OF THAT.  THEY WANTED HIM, NOT ANYONE ELSE.

Josh seemed to be recovering because he spoke next, "Why him?  Wouldn't they settle for anyone?"

HE WAS AN ANIMORPH.

I finally gathered all of my courage and spoke, "W-what d-d-does th-that h-h-have t-to 

d-do with anyth-th-thing?"  I didn't have much courage.  You tend not to have much courage when you're speaking to someone who has stopped time and transported you to some mysterious place.

BECAUSE HE KNOWS THE ANIMORPHS.

"Uh, everyone knows the Animorphs." Hope pointed out.

HE KNOWS THEM PERSONALLY.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alexandria asked.

HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM.

"Oh, I get it.  He knows stuff like their weaknesses." Hope said bravely.  Gosh, I wish I could be brave like her.

YES, HOPE.

"So, he wants to capture all the Animorphs so they can more easily conquer the world.  This time there won't be a resistance," Bade said.

THERE WILL BE A RESISTENCE.

"Let me guess…" I sighed, secretly commending myself for not shaking.

YOU WILL BE THE NEW ANIMORPHS.

**A/N:  Well, in a way it was kind of obvious that they would be Animorphs now wasn't it.  Anyways, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Hope

**A/N:  I want to thank everyone who's reviewing my story.**

**Disclaimer:  I think by now you know that K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Hope, Josh, Bade, Sarah, and ****Alexandria****.**

**~~Hope~~**

Hey!  It's Hope again.  You already know what is going on so I'll start from where we left off.

"Wait a second!  Why can't the original Animorphs do it?  Why do we have to be the new Animorphs?" Alexandria yelled.

I could understand why she was yelling.  All we wanted was to be normal teens; we didn't want something like this thrown in our laps.  I mean, don't we have enough chores without saving the world.

But part of me was thrilled.  It wasn't only the aspect of turning into animals; it was the thrill of being in battle.  I know what you're thinking.  I'm not some person who likes death for the cheap thrill of it.  Heck, I don't even like death.  I think it was more the fact that I was going to be a hero.  I've always wanted to save peoples' lives.  To be important.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed what the…thing…said next.  Almost.

THEY CAN NOT DO IT.  YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN.  AND YOU ALREADY HAVE THE POWER TO MORPH.

"WHAT?!" Bade yelled in surprise.

AT THE PARTY, YOU ALL TOUCHED THE NECKLACE, CORRECT?

"Yeah, so?" I asked.  Okay, I was major confused.

A LONG TIME AGO, AFTER THE WAR, THE ANIMORPHS DECIDED THE ESCAFIL DEVICE NEEDED TO BE HIDDEN.

"Keep going," coached Sarah.

THE ANIMORPHS AGREED THAT IT WOULD BE EASIER TO HIDE THE DEVICE IN A DIFFERENT FORM.

"And…" Josh asked expectantly.

THE FORM IT TOOK WAS A NECKLACE.  IT WAS GIVEN TO TRUSTYWORTHY PEOPLE TO HIDE.  THOSE PEOPLE WERE YOUR PARENTS, HOPE.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What?" Alexandria asked.

"Don't you get it?  When we touched the necklace at the party, we were really touching the escafil device.  It gave us all the power to morph.  That was the shock we felt." I explained.  Everyone was stunned.

"Holy Crap." Said Bade.

NOW IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILIYTY TO SAVE THE WORLD.

"But…but…what if we die?  We can't just show up dead." Sarah pointed out.

That was true.  Plus, there was the added threat of my parents being controllers.

TO YOUR FAMILIES, YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD.

"WHAT?!" Josh yelled.

WATCH.

In an instant, we went from being in the middle of total blackness into being in a dark alleyway.  There stood Josh, Alexandria, and Sarah, frozen like everything else.  But… that was impossible; they were standing right here, unfrozen.  I suddenly understood.  The frozen Alexandria, Josh, and Sarah were merely copies.

All in an instant, time once again moved at its normal speed.  The bullets hit the copies and they crumpled dead.

"Oh my god!" Sarah screamed.

I knew what was coming next.  We were transported to the street where we were pinned by the Hork-Bajir.  The fake Bade was running, centimeters away from having his head cut off.  I was pinned by a Hork-Bajir who was about to stab me in the heart with its blade.  I did notice one difference.  The frozen me was not wearing the escafil device/necklace around her neck.  I still had it.

Just like with Alexandria, Josh, and Sarah, time suddenly started again and the copies of me and Bade were dead in a matter of seconds.

Then, all at once, the real us were back in the dark void world.

THOSE WERE MERELY COPIES.

"You murdered living, breathing creatures!" Josh yelled.

THEY HAD NO SOUL, NO LIFE.  THEY MERELY WERE.

It helped calm Josh a bit.  I didn't like it still.  They were still killed; it didn't matter if they had souls.

THEY ALL THINK YOU ARE DEAD.  BUT YOU ARE NOT.

Sarah gave it a sassy, "Well, duh."

YOU ARE THE NEW ANIMORPHS.  AND YOU WILL ACQUIRE YOUR FIRST MORPH NOW.

And all at once, we were once again gone from the black void.

**A/N:  Just because everyone thinks they are dead doesn't mean that they won't have challenges.  Now they have to worry about extra stuff, but you'll find that out in the next chapter.  Oh, and I think the blue box is called the escafil device, but it might not.  Either way, it's going to be called the escafil device here.  So, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Alexandria & Hope

**A/N:  Wow!  Over twenty reviews!  I didn't expect to get over two reviews much less twenty.  I'm glad everyone likes it.  I'll give all my faithful reviewers a hint:  Just because Tobias, Rachel, and Ax are controllers doesn't mean the other Animorphs are.  But you won't find out what happens to them until later *shifty look*.**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own the Animorphs; I own Hope, Bade, Josh, ****Alexandria****, and Sarah.  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs.**

**~~****Alexandria****~~**

I won't even bother filling you in.  If you don't know what's going on, read what my other friends have written.

The blackness was gone and was replaced by…pink?

I looked around.  It was a girl's bedroom.  There were nine girls in the room having a pillow fight.  I concluded it must have been a sleepover in some other town.  I've lived in my town all my life and have never seen anyone of them.

Of course, they were affected by the time freeze like everyone else but us.  Feathers had stopped in midair and a very exasperated mother was standing in the doorway looking like she was about to yell.

CHOOSE YOUR FIRST MORPHS.

"What the…" I said.

"Has anyone else noticed that guy does not help one bit?" Sarah pointed out.

"Yup," Hope replied and then asked, "Where are our guys?"

I had just noticed that too, "Yeah, where are they?"

Sarah just shrugged and plopped down on the floor, "So…what are we supposed to do?  And what did he mean when he said first morphs?"

Hope sat down next to Sarah, "Don't know.  Hey, has anyone else noticed that our clothes have changed?"

Sarah tried to make a joke, "Oh my god, you'd think that would be first thing we'd notice after being transported to a frozen sleepover by a guy who has frozen time for everyone except you and your friends."

As usual, no one laughed at Sarah's joke.  I might have if it wasn't happening right now.  But Hope was right, our clothes had changed.  We were all wearing leotards: Sarah was wearing a dark green, Hope was wearing black, and I was wearing a cute leopard print.  And Hope was still wearing the necklace that had just changed our lives and was now completely healed of all scrapes.

Suddenly, I understood why we were here.  I understood why we were wearing different clothes.  "Do you think we're supposed to acquire them?" I asked.

Hope shrugged, "Maybe.  How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't understand," Sarah said.

I got up off the floor and walked over to an Asian girl.  Then I did something I've only heard about: I acquired her.  I know it's wrong to acquire sentient creature, but you know what, we had no choice.

"Oh, I get it!  Since they think we're dead, we've got to have disguises," Sarah concluded.

Hope and I both said at the same time, "Well, duh!"

I was finished acquiring the Asian girl.  I moved over to gold blond girl.  I saw Hope get up and start acquiring a white blond girl.  Sarah chose an African American girl.  My last choice was a dark brown haired girl.  I sat down and watched as Sarah acquired an auburn haired girl and a tall brown haired girl.  Hope's other two choices were a red haired girl and a short light brown haired girl.

Don't ask me how, but somehow I mixed all three of the girl's DNA together.

"Should we give it a shot?" I asked Hope.

"Give what a shot?" Sarah questioned.

"Morphing," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Nah," Hope answered, "We have to worry about clothes."

"We're wearing skin tights, so it shouldn't be a problem," Sarah asked.

"Clothes aren't part of DNA.  We'd be naked," Hope replied.

"Go ahead, we don't mind," Josh said.

We had left the room so quickly that I hadn't even noticed.  I saw the guys in bike shorts and way too tight T-shirts.  Obviously, they had been through something similar.  However, I was hoping that their human morphs were guys and not girls.  I'm sorry, but if they became girls, that would be creepy.

"Please tell me you have guy morphs and not girl," Sarah begged.

"Yeah, don't worry," Bade reassured.

"Go ahead.  Try your morphs." Josh said.

"Perverts," I muttered.

**~~Hope~~**

**A/N:  I know I usually devote a chapter to one person, but I've been getting complaints of shorter chapters and this is basically the only way I could think to fix it.  I will only be doing this occasionally.  I hope everyone thinks this is long enough.**

We were all together again and we had gotten human morphs.  It had felt almost wrong to acquire those girls.

Josh voiced my disagreement with our first morphs, "It's not right to acquire sentient creatures without their approval."

DEAD PEOPLE DON'T TALK.

"Great.  Listen, buddy, I'm the only one allowed to make stupid and unfunny jokes around here." Sarah said.

"Great idea," I muttered, "Why don't we all piss off a guy who can freeze time?"

Amazingly, Sarah shut up.  As long as I've known her, she has never shut up.

"What is your name?" Bade asked.

I AM THE ELLIMIST.

"Okay, Ellimist, no offense, but where are we supposed to live.  In case you've forgotten, we're all 'dead'." I said.

YOU SHALL SEE.

"When Ellimist?  When shall we find out what we are supposed to do when what we are supposed to do is be dead?"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that as sharply as I did.

SOON, MY CHILD, SOON.

Okay, this guy was irritating me.  But somehow, I don't think that mattered to him like it would to most people.

Josh talked very calmly, "Is there anything we need to know?"

I answered for the Ellimist, "Lots.  And I'm not leaving until I know everything that is going on."

"Hope, the world is in danger.  We don't have time to waste."

"Hello!  Time has stopped.  There is no way we can waste it."

Josh shrugged and figured there was no point in arguing.

YOU KNOW ALL THE RULES OF MORPHING.

"Of course," Alexandria answered, "You must acquire a morph, but only when you're in your original form.  You can't go from one morph to another.  And most of all…never stay in morph for longer than two hours."

THEN I SHALL LEAVE YOU.

I sighed, "Bye then."

I was suddenly alone in the black void.  The others had disappeared.

HOPE.

"What?" I asked.

YOU ARE NOW THE KEEPER OF THE ESCAFIL DEVICE.

"Huh?"

I HAVE INTERTWINED YOUR SPIRIT WITH THE NECKLACE.  YOU AND IT ARE NOW ONE.  IF ONE DIES, SO DOES THE OTHER.

At that moment, I felt strange.  It felt sort of like the shock I had felt when I first got the power to morph.  It wrapped itself around me and bound itself to my soul.  The necklace gave a faint glow and then returned to its normal dullness.

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically and then asked, "Is that it or may I leave?"

Then all of a sudden I was in a…bed?  I sat there for a minute and looked around.  Sarah was in another bunk bed.  On the top bunk was Alexandria.  The last remaining wisps of the Ellimist's voice sounded.

SLEEP.

I lied down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:  I hope everyone thought this chapter is longer**.  **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 All

**A/N:  I'm sorry this took so long for me to put up.  Stupid school!  Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer:  You know the drill, K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs.  I own Sarah, Josh, Bade, ****Alexandria****, and Hope.**

**~~Josh~~**

Let me tell you something:  I am _not_ a morning person.  I repeat, I am _not_ a morning person.  So you can imagine how upset I was when a guy I didn't know tried to wake me up.

Everyone says I take after my cousin Cassie except for the fact I talk too much.  I do admit I'm a pretty calm and caring guy.  And I can see through almost everyone.  However, none of this applies in the morning hours.

"Go away," I mumbled and pulled the sheets over my head.

"Dude, wake up." Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Make me," I muttered stubbornly.

"Josh, it's Bade.  Get up now."

I grudgingly got up to find myself surrounded by bunk beds and a guy with curly blond hair and gray eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" I yelled and threw a pillow at the guy.

"It's Bade.  I'm just in morph.  You're just lucky no one else is around.  After all, we are supposed to be dead." The guy…I mean, Bade, said to me.

I moaned, "You mean, it wasn't a dream."

"Nope, sorry man.  Now morph before someone else comes in here." Bade said.

I got out of bed to find I was still wearing a way too tight T-shirt and bike shorts.  I shrugged and concentrated on the DNA of three others that was now inside of me.

My cousin Cassie is a gifted morpher.  So you would think that I am too.  Wrong!  I sucked!  It was barely a transformation but I still sucked.

In a couple of minutes I was a Latino guy with red hair and a mustache (a new experience for me).  And I was tall!  I'm not really that short, I'm about an inch shorter than average height (Hope thinks I'm short because she is super tall for a girl her age or any age really).  Now I was around 6'.

"So Bade," I said in a much deeper voice while I put on clothes that would have normally been way to big for me, "What do we do now?"

"Dunno?  I was hoping you would think of something?" he replied.

The door opened to reveal a small kid, "Hey!  John and Michael, you better get out there and eat before you get punished."

The kid left before we could say anything.

"So, we're now John and Michael.  Cool.  Hey, how long have you been in morph?" I asked Bade.

"Oh, about half an hour.  Let's go." He said to me.

We left the room to _try _and find the cafeteria.

**~~Sarah~~**

It was Saturday.  I belonged asleep in my own bed or perhaps watching pointless cartoons while my mother complained about me doing something useful with my free time.

Well, mom, how's saving the world for you?

Imagine my shock when I found myself in an orphanage while two people tried to get me to wake up.  Or perhaps I was more shocked when I went from being a short Latino girl with hazel eyes to a tall African American with green eyes.  Or maybe when I saw Alexandria turn into an Asian girl with dark blond hair and dark brown eyes.  Seeing Hope turn from very tall to very short and having strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes might have been the high point in my day of weirdness.

I choose all of the above.  Don't you just love multiple choice?

Even though it's hard to believe, it did happen.  That or I've finally snapped, which I wouldn't doubt.  My favorite phrase is 'Are you insane?'  I guess now I should be asking 'Am I insane?'

I have already answered my own question.  Yes, yes I am insane.

I sighed.  At least I'll get away from that annoying dog.  Our dog is a descendant of Marco the Animorph's dog Euclid.

My mom wanted to name her Fluffy.  I wanted to name her Satan.  I thought it would be easier for her only to have to remember one name.

However, she has to remember two since mom got her choice.

Hope was very grumpy when she woke up, I don't really know why.  I guess she wasn't a morning person.  We're best friends, but we haven't known each other that long.

Alexandria was up before either of us, probably singing to the birds or something.  She seemed so chipper.  Then again, I was too somehow.

"Sarah and Alexandria, if you say one more thing about what a beautiful day it is, I'll make sure you suffer for the remainder of it." Hope said as she walked down the hall in morph.

"Hope, lighten up, alright?" Alexandria replied.  But I noticed that she put me between herself and Hope.  Not exactly a good place to be when Hope is mad.

A voice came from behind us, "Sarah?  Hope?  Alexandria?  Is that you guys?"

**~~****Alexandria****~~**

We spun around to find a guy with curly blond hair and a Latino boy with red hair.  None of us had ever seen them before in our life.

"Who the heck are you?" Hope asked, putting her arms up in defense.

"It's us.  Bade and Josh.  We're in morph.  Is that you?" said the Latino guy.

"Prove it." I said.

The blond guy answered, "We met a guy named the Ellimist last night."

"Okay, it's you.  So, what do we do now that we're back together again?" Hope said.

"Wait a second, I need more proof than that.  For all we know, you might have overheard us." Sarah said.  I had never realized how paranoid Sarah was.

"Okay, but make sure no one sees." The Spanish guy said.  We all ducked into an empty room.

The guys immediately started demorphing.  The Hispanic guy turned out to be Josh and the blond guy was Bade.  Sarah finally seemed satisfied.

"Okay, so what do we do?" I shrugged.

"First of all, we don't know if our characters hang out with each other, so we should go our separate ways." Sarah pointed out.  She was starting to sound a bit like Marco the Animorph.

"I also think we need a leader for our little group." Bade said.

"Agreed," I said.

"I vote Hope," Sarah said.

"Everyone who says Hope should be leader, say I." Josh said.

Four people said 'I'.  Hope was the only person who didn't.

**~~Hope~~**

I was stunned.  Me…leader, just like Jake.

I started to shake my head, "You…you can't possibly be serious, can you?"

"We are Hope." Sarah said.

"But…but, I can't.  What if I screw up?"

"All anyone expects you to do is do your best." Bade said.

I breathed deeply, "Okay, fine, I'm leader.  First things first, everyone demorph and remorph."

No one questioned me, no one objected to the orders, everyone just did it.  I followed my own orders.  Everyone was demorphing with sickening sounds and sights.  I found I was doing it a little more gracefully.  I had a feeling it had to do with wearing the necklace, the only item of clothing that morphed with me.

In about ten minutes, we were back in our alias morph and once again wandering the halls trying to find the cafeteria.  We did eventually find it.  All of the food was gone which was okay because I wasn't really hungry.  I kept thinking about last night.

My parents were controllers.  It couldn't be.  They were the enemy.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

Josh!  Josh can see through people, but he has a pretty hard time with me.  My blank face is something to be thankful for.  I don't want them to know my parents were the enemy.

"Yeah, just worried about my job as a leader," I said, telling half the truth.

"Ah," Josh said and spooned a mouthful of porridge into his mouth.

"What time is it?" I said, changing the subject.

"9:30." Sarah answered.

"How did you know?  There isn't a clock." Bade asked Sarah.

Sarah blushed, "Oh, I have an internal clock."

"Useful," I said.

"What is useful, Miss Julia?" A woman said behind me.

I turned around, "Oh, nothing ma'am."

"Well, children, come with me to my office," she said.

Shoot.

**~~Bade~~**

Not even one full day as an Animorph and already we were probably going to be infested.  We had no choice but to go with her.

We all stepped into a rather small office.  I was pressed up against Hope…er, I mean, Julia.  We were all pretty squished.  I wasn't complaining.  However, if Sarah could, I'm sure she would.

"Now, you're all probably wondering why I called you to my office," the woman said.

"Yes ma'am, we are very curious," I said.

Oh great, I thought, now she's going to say 'we know you're Animorphs'. 

"You've been adopted!" she exclaimed.

Please don't let it be by Yeerks. I heard Sarah's voice in my head.

I realized that we could use thought-speak.  So I gave it a shot, Hey!  We can use thought-speak.

We can, can't we? Alexandria "spoke".

Okay, so what's the plan, Hope? Josh asked.

Why are you asking me? Hope asked.

You're leader. Alexandria explained.

Oh, right.  Let's listen, and if she tries anything, run!  I'll hold her off. Hope ordered.

No way! Sarah objected.

"Aren't you excited about leaving?" the woman asked.

I realized that we had sort of spaced out.  Sarah seemed almost scared by this fact.

"We're very excited, but we shall miss our friends," Hope answered formally.

The woman turned to me, "What about you John?"

So I was John.  That cleared things up.  "Yeah, very excited."

The woman focused on Alexandria, "Melinda, I think you'll especially enjoy your family.  Your adoptive guardian works at a modeling agency.  Maybe she could arrange a photo shoot."

"Maybe," Alexandria said and smiled.

"Samantha," she said to Sarah, "Be good."

"I will," she replied.

"Well, go pack your things and get ready." She commanded.

We left.  Oh great, now we have to find our way back. Sarah muttered.

**~~Sarah~~**

Samantha.  That was the best name he could come up with.  I hate the name Samantha!

We did finally find our way back to our rooms.  We had ten minutes left in morph.  Thank goodness no one was in the room.  Hope barely made the time limit due to the fact that she had to strip down to her skin tights before demorphing.  Luckily, she was pretty fast.

I started packing the few clothes I had in my trunk.  Only a couple leotards were my actual size.

"Great, we're going to have to morph in order to wear actual clothes," I said.  I hadn't bothered to remorph.  All the morphing had made me tired and we were in no real threat.

Or so Hope said.

I'm guess I was being kind of paranoid.  But this was a major security issue.

"Looks like it," Alexandria sighed.

"Deal with it Melinda." Hope said.

"Alexandria," Alexandria corrected.

"We had better get used to calling each other by our fake names.  We don't want any slip ups," Hope/Julia explained.

"Okay, but call me Mel." Alexandria said wearily.

"And me Sammy," I offered.

"Fine," Hope snapped.  She sounded exhausted.

"I'm packed," I said.

"Yeah, it barely gave us any clothes," Alexandria said.

"Ready for a new life," Hope said as we left the room (in morph) to find the guys.

**~~Josh~~**

"This sucks man," I said.

"What sucks?" Bade asked.

"This whole dang situation, man.  We're kids!"

"So were the originals."

"Still, why do those slugs have the nerve to show up?"

"I don't know.  Well, I'm packed.  Let's find the girls." Bade said.

I nodded, "But first, let's do a quick demorph and remorph."

It took us about five minutes for us to be ready to go out the door.  I lifted my trunk up off the ground.

"Hey guys," said a strawberry blond girl in the doorway, a.k.a Hope.

"Hey!  Do you need help with those bags?" Bade offered.

"Why?  Do you think that just because we are girls that we can't lift our own bags?" Alexandria said.

Hope smiled, a new gesture for all of us, "No, let him take our bags."

They all gave their bags to Bade.

I, being the kind, caring person I am, decided to help.  That was a big mistake.  Turns out, the bags were very heavy.

"Didn't you say something about wanting to be a boxer, Josh?" Sarah asked.  Gee, that was only the _seventh_ time I had heard that joke in the last ten minutes.

"I'll box you," I replied.

"Cardboard or plastic?"

"Ha ha ha."

"Uh, we're here.  Drop our stuff here." Hope said.

I dropped it…right on Sarah's foot!  It was an accident and I know I like her, but it felt good to do that.

"Sorry," I said innocently.

I looked around.  The woman was there, smiling.  She spoke with an oversweet tone, "We'll take your bags from here.  Go and meet your new families."

She ushered us into another room.  There were eight adults standing there.

A tall man with blond hair in a buzz cut came up to me, "You must be Michael.  We'll be your new guardians."  He pointed to a pretty black haired woman.

"Hi," I said sort of nervously.

"We can go now if you'd like." He said to me.

"Just a second, okay?"

I walked over and gathered Bade, Sarah, Alexandria, and Hope.  "Where do we meet Julia?"  I was careful to call her by her morph's name.

"We'll meet at the food court around 8:00." She said.

I walked over to my new family, "Now I'm ready to go."

I stepped into my car and I was gone.

**~~Bade~~**

My guardian was a single guy with some serious issues.  Remind me to thank the Ellimist.

"Well, you can have my fiancé's room until she comes back," he said to me as I got home.  I looked around.  It was a pretty small apartment.

"Didn't she dump you?" I asked.  Not a bright move.

"Look, she didn't dump me!  She loves me!  She is coming back!" he screamed.

"Okay, okay, she's coming back.  Don't have a cow."

I went into my room.  Luckily, it didn't look too much like a woman had lived here.  Note to self: need to repaint the walls.

I sighed and thought and went into the bathroom to demorph.  The clock read 5:00.  Three hours to go.

**~~****Alexandria****~~**

"Now, I don't want to replace your parents but…" said my new guardian, an African American woman wearing a dashiki.

She said more, but I tuned it out.  I was bored out of my mind.  That and if we didn't get there soon, I would have to make an emergency stop for a quick demorph.

Thank goodness that she had just pulled into a driveway of her house.  House, that was new.  I used to live in an apartment.

I got in the bathroom and demorphed.  I sighed.  I wonder what my parents are doing now.

"Hey!  You want some pizza?" my guardian asked.

"Yeah.  What time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, around 5:30."

Great, a couple more hours before I leave.

**~~Josh~~**

They were really nice to me and they had a really nice place.

My room was all fixed up and looked very cool.  I stared up at the ceiling and looked for some music.  There was some pretty good stuff.

My guardians left me alone so I didn't even need to be in morph while I was in my room.  That was a good thing because I was exhausted.

I looked at the clock.  I should have figured.  I usually get hungry around six o' clock and it was six o' clock on the dot.

That also meant two more hours till the meeting.

**~~Sarah~~**

I kept looking at the clock.  I actually already knew what time it was, I just wanted to make sure.  It was still 7:00, just like it had been seven seconds ago.

This was INSANE!!!!

I am not supposed to be able to morph.  And I am not supposed to be dead.

I wonder how mom is.  She must be crushed that I am "dead".  I am and I'm not really dead.

"Do you want some dinner?" my adoptive mother asked.

"No thank you Charlotte," I replied, "I just remembered I have to meet Julia."

"Okay, good bye."

I went out the door.  I so needed to take a walk.

**~~Hope~~**

Not only did I have new parents, but now I have a step-brother.

"Cory, tell them that I'm going to meet some friends." I said to my new brother.

"Hey, Julia, how would you and your friends like to go to one of my meetings?" he asked me.

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, C.A.R.E. is having a meeting tonight.  You'll like it."

Red warning signs popped into my head.  This was probably a Yeerk-front organization.

I responded, "No thanks.  I'm going to use the bathroom and go."

"Okay." He said.

After five minutes, I was going to the meeting I had planned.  And I had a newsflash.

**A/N:  Wow!  This is my longest chapter ever.  Sorry it took so long.  Like I said, school got in the way.**


	14. Chapter 14 Hope

**A/N:  Boy, I'm surprised how much Hope is like Jake.  Josh is a bit too much like Marco and not enough like Cassie.  Sarah is supposed to be a female version of Marco.  I'm going to try and fix this a bit.**

**Disclaimer:  I think that everyone knows by now that K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Sarah, Bade, Hope, Josh, and ****Alexandria****.**

**~~Hope~~**

I wasn't the first to arrive at the food court.  Actually, I was last.  Kind of weird for the leader of the group who planned the meeting to be the last one to arrive, isn't it?  Stupid step-brother slowed me down trying to get me to join some stupid club called C.A.R.E.  Not only is that the stupidest name I've ever heard, but it gives me the willies.  Remember the Sharing?  This has a corny name too, trying to promote love and other stuff.

"Hey Ho-Julia." Alexandria said while chewing on a French fry.

"Hey Mel.  Hey Mike.  Hey Sammy.  Hey John.  How are all of you doing?" I replied.

"Hmmm…well," Sarah answered, "I woke up in an orphanage, got adopted by strangers, and am in morph and fighting Yeerks just like the originals only this time we have to worry about more than one morph-capable host.  I have one question to ask: ARE WE INSANE OR WHAT???"

"Mmmm…well, we might have one more thing to worry about," I announced.

"What?  Now we have to worry about a club called the Caring?" Sarah joked.

"Actually, it's C.A.R.E."

"You jinxed us Sam, you jinxed us!  Are you happy?" Alexandria/Melinda said sort of snappishly.

"No!  I'm insane!" Sarah yelled gleefully.

Josh was sort of considering the situation, "This could be a problem."

"Well, duh." I said.

"So, what kind of name is C.A.R.E. anyway?  And what the heck does it stand for? Controller Are Returning to Earth." Sarah asked.

"Probably," Bade said grimly.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Alexandria said.

"Okay, but let's use thought-speak again.  And make sure we can only hear it." Sarah said, taking up our security issues.

Fine, we'll use thought-speak.  It's safer this way. I thought-spoke.

What's your idea, Alexandria?  Whew, it's such a relief to call each other by our first names! Josh said.

It is. I agreed.

Wait a second!  How do we stop from looking like we're high? Sarah pointed out.

Shoot!  I don't have a two track mind. Bade said.

The movie theater! I exclaimed a little too loudly.  A couple other people looked around for the source, but then dismissed it.

Shhhhhh!  Controllers are everywhere.  So what's your idea? Josh asked.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" I said in regular speech.

"Why?" Josh said, starting to catch on.

"Because there's this great movie: Christina's Adventure." I replied.  Actually, it was the stupidest movie I ever saw, but we needed to be somewhere where they wouldn't notice us spacing out.

"I saw that!  That movie sucked!" Sarah said.  Okay, Sarah so needed to get a clue.

Look, I said in thought-speak so they could finally get what I was saying, If we go to the movies, we can thought-speak all we want and no one will notice.

"Sammy, let's go.  I've never seen it." Alexandria asked to play the part.

"Yeah!"  Bade exclaimed.

"Okay, fine." Sarah sighed.

* * *

We were going to the movie theater to watch Christina's Adventure.  Let me tell you something, when you watch a really bad movie, it does not get better the second time.  But we were there for a reason.

It took us about half an hour to get there.  It turns out Alexandria really hadn't seen the movie so it took us a while to convince her on our way over that it wasn't worth seeing.  That and we had to do a quick demorph and remorph.  Still, we had plenty of time before we had to go home.

"Anyone got a cell phone?" I asked.

"No.  Anyone got money?" Josh said.

"Spent it all." Bade answered.

"We could yell really loud." Sarah said.

"Screw them, they're not our parents.  We're not even orphans." Alexandria pointed out.

"Fine, we screw them." I said.

"What would you like?" said the guy at the snack counter.

"Uh, three bags of popcorn, two boxes of Good & Plenty, a bag of gummy bears, M&Ms, and two Cokes, a Sprite, a Pepsi, and a Root Beer." I said.

"Wow!  You sure do eat a lot." Sarah said.

"Nonsense, it's all for you.  I still need to order for me and everyone else," I laughed.

"Yup, makes sense, except you didn't order enough."

We all laughed and piled into Christina's Adventure.

Okay, everyone pretend to be watching this horrible movie.  Let's go in the back, away from everyone else. I ordered.

We all got into seats in the back where no one would notice us.

Why don't we space out so we don't look like a group? Sarah suggested _after_ we got comfortable.

Geez, why didn't you suggest this before?  It could have helped. Alexandria said sort of annoyed.

I am not getting up. Bade added.

Okay, Sarah and I will move to the opposite end.  Everyone else stay where you are so we aren't caught.  Sarah, grab some snacks. I got into my leader role.

Sarah and I got smashed between some high teens so it wasn't to hard to blend in.

You guys settled yet? Josh asked.

Yup, how are we doing on time Sarah? I said to the group.

Fine, we'll get one at a time to demorph.  No one will get suspicious that way. She was starting to sound like Marco.

What was your idea Alexandria?

Oh!  My idea was that we spoil C.A.R.E.'s good name by planting something like drugs. Alexandria explained.

Good plan, Josh complimented.

Unless… I started thinking.

What? the four others said at the same time.

This isn't the only weird club.  Back at the last town I lived in, they had a group L.O.V.E, I explained and then added, I don't know what it stands for.

So, this time they're trying to infiltrate society by multiple groups to throw off suspicion. Josh summarized.

So we can't wreck the names of hundreds, plus what about groups like the YMCA and Girl Scouts.  Their names are like gold.  Plus you have to take promotions and celebrities into account. Sarah concluded.

This could be a problem, Bade said.

I think my step-bro is a controller.  He's part of C.A.R.E. I confessed.

That sucks.  He might be able to tell if you're an Animorph.  They'll be expecting humans this time. Josh said.

Yeah.  So, how do we stop the Yeerks? Sarah asked. We don't have any informants, they think we're dead so we have to be extra careful, and we have no battle morphs.

I smiled, which is kind of a new experience.  I'm not really used to being able to express emotion with my face so easily. We'll just have to get some battle morphs, won't we?

Yeah.  There's a major zoo nearby.  We could go there.  Any animal we want. Josh said.  Ever since the war, almost every species of animal is considered endangered.

Sounds good.  So when do we do it? Alexandria asked.

Now. I answered.

You know, this movie isn't so bad. Sarah commented.

Sounds good, Bade said.

We need battle morphs to beat those slugs and now is as good a time as any to get them. Josh said.

I'm in. Alexandria exclaimed.

I don't like this but…okay. Sarah agreed.

Let's do it! I yelled in thought-speak.

**A/N: Like mother like daughter.  I wonder what morphs they're going to get.  Mwahahaha!  **


	15. Chapter 15 All

**A/N:  ****Battle**** morphs!  Yay!  What fun!**

**Disclaimer:  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Sarah, Bade, Hope, Josh, and ****Alexandria****.**

**~~Sarah~~**

Yes, I was the brilliant one who decided to point out that our situation was hopeless the way we were causing Hope to decide to have us get battle morphs.

I find there is always a way in which it was your fault.

We were into regular speech again, thankfully.  I don't really like thought-speech, it's kind of creepy.  The street was empty so we didn't have to be careful of what we said.

"Okay, everyone should decide on their battle morphs now so we don't waste any time," Hope said.

"Why?" Alexandria asked.  She was out of morph and we had her surrounded.  We decided to take turns resting out of morph, all except for Hope who was just too tall.

"Because they think we're dead and we have to acquire them out of morph." I answered.

"Oh.  Okay, I want a lioness morph." Alexandria replied.

"Hmmmm…how about an elephant morph for me?" Bade said.

"I want to be a hyena," Josh told us.

"Leopard or bear for me," Hope said.

"Well, Sarah, what do you want?" Josh asked me.

"What do I want to be?  Well, I'd like to be something where I'd actually survive long enough after acquiring it to try the morph it," I said.  That wasn't a joke by the way.

"You have to pick something.  We can't waste any time," Hope told me just to make this situation seem more desperate.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to make this group Hope-less." I told her.

She hit me just hard enough to not make it a playful punch.  It stung like heck. "If I was given a nickel every time I've heard that joke, our headquarters would be a Beverly Hills mansion."

"Fine.  Um, how about gorillas?  They can't hurt me." I said hoping it was true.

They all started laughing.  I don't know why.  I hope it was from a joke that didn't include me or gorillas.

**~~Josh~~**

I admit it, I'm a sucker for animals.  Especially dogs.  I love dogs.  That's why I wanted a hyena morph.  They are dog-like.

We made it to the zoo without any problems.  I even I got a few moments rest out of morph.

I looked to Hope.  She looked exhausted.  I decided to ask her something that has been bothering me ever since we left the movie theater.

"Hope, how are we supposed to do this?  How do we get in?" I asked.

She rubbed her temples, "Let's go to the park and plan this."

So we walked across the street and sat down under a tree in a very dark spot.  I suddenly had images of a mad man like the one last night when I was just Josh and not Mike too.

We all demorphed since there was no point in wasting energy.  "Okay, I have a plan.  Josh morph halfway and come with me.  The rest of you, morph and get ready to run inside.

We did as we were told.  Hope's face changed and her hair changed, but mostly she stayed the same.  I was Hispanic with my height and black hair.  Hope and I left the others and walked across the street.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see, just get ready to run and hide." She answered me.

She reached down and picked up a rock.  Then, before I could do anything, she broke the window of the office.  She grabbed a couple more rocks.

"Hey!  What the heck-" the security guard said.  We both ran at this.

"Don't split up." She panted.

The security guard was running after us.  We lost him at a corner.

Dive! Hope screamed at me.

We got into some bushes.  In the very dim light, I saw Hope finish morphing.  I did the same.

The security guy passed us.  We got out of the bushes and ran to the zoo.

We got in there without a problem.  The guy had left the gate open.

Pssst!  We're in the bathroom. Sarah said to us.

That's great.  But we have to do one thing first. Hope told her.

What do we have to do? I asked her.

Smash the security cameras.

We hid in the shadows trying to avoid anything to do with security.  Finally we got to the security office which still had the door open.  Hope took her rocks and threw them at the TVs and smashed the VCR after taking the video.  Then we ran to the bathroom to hide.

Then we demorphed and we were ready to acquire our battle morphs.

**~~Bade~~**

I was actually shocked that Hope's plan worked.  And now we were ready to acquire some fire power.

At least, I was.

"Okay, here's the elephant exhibit.  You said you wanted to be an elephant Bade." Josh informed us.  Now I understood why she picked him for the last mission.  He knew this place the best so he would be able to find the security office easily.

"Yeah, I did," I said as I walked through the door.

Then I began to have doubts.

Gee, I never realized elephants were so big.  I mean, I knew they were big.  I just didn't know that they were _that_ big.

"Come on Bade.  We don't have much time.  We've got to get moving." Hope yelled.

Hope gave me courage.  Not much, but enough.  I reached a trembling hand toward the biggest elephant.  My hand was really trembling.  If you put a bottle of chocolate milk on me it would have been shaken in a second.

I grabbed the trunk of a particularly big elephant and hoped it wouldn't decide to lift its trunk over its head.  I started the acquiring it.

The very large beast grew quiet.  I felt the DNA flow into me.

Then I ran.

"Let's get out of here!" I said as I ran to the door.

Bade, you've got to morph first! Alexandria cried.

I morphed as I ran.  Why was the door so far away?!  Didn't these guys have any sense!

I was fully morphed when I came out.

Sarah started laughing, "I can't believe that you were scared of a sleeping elephant!"

I smiled, "Why don't we get you a gorilla morph next?"

She stopped laughing.

**~~Sarah~~**

Let me tell you something.  Gorillas have muscles.  Ones that could crush your head with ease.

See why I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about getting my gorilla morph?

"Here we go." Hope said as she opened the door.

I took a step inside and looked at the gorilla.  Or more rather, the huge muscles of the gorilla.

"Don't let folks tell you that big people can't wear plaid," I said to the gorilla and turned around.

"Go on Sarah," Bade coached.  I think he was getting sadistic pleasure from this.

I walked up to the gorilla.  "You wouldn't crush me if you didn't like me, would you?" I said to it.

It stared at me, "I was afraid of that." I said.

I reached my hand.  I didn't realize it was possible to shake more than Bade he saw the elephant.  I touched it and its eyes drooped.

"Thanks for not killing me," I said as I finished.  I morphed to Samantha and ran.

"Not so easy, is it?" Bade teased.

**~~Josh~~**

I didn't know why Bade and Sarah were so scared to acquire their animals until I came face to face with mine.  Their animals were quiet and gentle.

Mine was a very angry hyena.

A _very_ angry hyena.

I gave it a worried smile and grabbed its ear.

"Go Josh go!" cheered Alexandria.

Easy for them to say.  If the hyena decided to attack them, they could just close the door and let it eat me.

The hyena grew still.  Thank goodness.

I turned and ran away before it had time to react.

I slammed the door as it leaped at me.

A _very_ angry hyena.

I morphed and led the way.

Sorry, but I just had a near-death experience, so aren't I allowed to be annoyed, "Go Alexandria go!" I said to her as we reached the lion exhibit.

**~~****Alexandria****~~**

Lions are cool.  My uncle's battle morph was a lion.

So naturally, I decided to go with a lioness.  They're the ones who do all the hunting anyway.

I don't like lions as much anymore.  That's a side effect of staring a very annoyed and hungry lion in the face.  

I wonder if I'm big enough to qualify as lunch.

I reached my hand and grabbed the closest lioness's tail.  It stared at me and licked its lips.

Not a good sign.

I felt the DNA flow into me.  But the lioness wasn't getting sleepy.

It was getting angry.

"Help." I said worriedly.

I started to back away.

The lioness followed.

Holy crap!

"Alexandria, you need to get out of there now," Josh said to me.

"Thank you for pointing that out to me Josh.  That would have never occurred to me." I said back.

"You're nearly there.  Just a little bit further." Sarah informed.

Why was that when it decided to pounce?

It leaped at me.  I turned and ran.

I stumbled through the doorway.  It grabbed my leg.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.  The pain, it was horrible!

The next thing I saw was a fist swinging.  Hope punched the lioness.  Yes, she punched a lion.  It threw it off enough so that they could slam the door.

I started to cry.  There was barely anything left of my leg.

I found Josh trying to comfort me, "It's okay.  Just morph and it will all be okay."

I nodded and morphed.  When I finished morphing, I looked at Josh and smiled, "Let's never do that again."

**~~Hope~~**

I was last in line to get my battle morph.  There wasn't any time to get two.  Leopard was the closest.

"We need to get home," I said.

"You know…" Josh started.

"What?"

"We could get bird morphs on our way out."

I snapped into my leader mode, "Okay, we've got no choice.  But let's do it quick.  Bade, stay with me.  Everyone else, get an owl and bird of prey morph and get out of here."

We split up.  I needed someone that knew this place, even if it was just vaguely, with me.  I headed to the Leopard cage.

I opened the door and stepped in.  Strangely enough, I wasn't scared.  I felt calm.  I touched a leopard.

I brushed its beautiful yellow coat with its light brown spots.  Its DNA became a part of me.

I wanted to morph right then, just to see what it feels like to be a big cat.  I wanted to have the quick reflexes and beautiful fur.  Then I realized I wanted to be an Animorph.  That I did not regret having the power to morph.

"We have to go," Bade said.

I morphed to Julia and we headed to the birds.  We needed to go home before they suspected anything.

**~~Sarah~~**

We left Bade and Hope, or the lovebirds, alone.  Alexandria, Josh, and I went to see the birds.

"Okay, grab a bird morph and go.  Let's all just go for the Great Horned Owl." Alexandria ordered.  After what happened with the lioness, I decided to listen to her.

Josh opened the cage and we quickly acquired the bird.  It took several chunks out of all of us.

"Okay, bird of prey morphs," I said with excitement.  There is supposed to be nothing like being a bird.

We all went our separate ways.  I looked around; I wasn't really sure what I wanted.  Then I saw my dream bird: A Gyrfalcon.

I touched the beautiful bird.  After I finished acquiring it, it jumped on my arm.

"Hey!  You like me don't you." I said to it.

The gash it left on my arm was answer enough.

Suddenly, we heard a voice in the darkness, "Hey!  Get out of here!"  Then there was a brief pause before a, "Animorphs!"

**~~Bade~~**

We were walking to the bird exhibit.

"Bade," Hope said.

"What is it, Hope?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry for getting all of you guys into this."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is.  If I hadn't just worn that stupid necklace to the party, we'd all be normal."

"It was fate Hope," I told her and I believed every word of it.

"No Bade, it was my fate.  It wasn't yours or Sarah's or Alexandria's or even Josh's.  It was supposed to be mine alone, but I dragged you into this."

I grabbed her hand, "It doesn't matter whose fate it was.  We're all in this now, whether we like it or not."

We looked at each other.  Hope demorphed so I saw her for what she really was.  I nearly kissed her, and I would have if right then we hadn't heard a person yell, "Animorphs!"

**A/N:  Boy, they never get a break, do they?  Amazing what my mind cooks up.  Anyways, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16 All

**A/N:  I think I've almost fixed my problem.  Sarah, Hope, Bade, Alexandria, and Josh are nearly perfected.  I need to tweak their personalities a little bit but basically it's supposed to be ****Alexandria****= James/Jake, Bade=Tobias/Chapman (you'll see his good qualities later), Sarah=Marco, Josh=Cassie, and Hope=Rachel/Tobias/Jake/a teeny bit of Ax.**

**Disclaimer:  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Sarah, Bade, Hope, Josh, and ****Alexandria****.**

**~~****Alexandria****~~**

"Animorphs!" the security guard yelled.

Great!  Not even one full day as Animorphs and already our secret is blown.

We were stuck and he knew it.  If he moved any closer, he would see our faces and one way or the other he would find out we were "dead".  We couldn't do anything or we'd prove him right.

I looked to the Sharp-shinned Hawk I had been acquiring.  It gave me confidence as well as an idea.

Could I bluff?  It was worth a shot.  I had nothing to lose.

Except my freedom.

"Fool!" I said in my meanest and coldest voice, "How dare you interrupt me?"

"What?  Who are you?" the man asked.

"Call me by my host's name: Erica.  My host was once an Animorph."

"That's not possible.  The Auxiliary Animorphs are all dead."

"I should have you starved for your arrogance!  My host wanted us to think she was dead." I snapped.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

That's it, Alexandria, keep delaying him, I thought.

"I decided to acquire some new morphs.  How dare you interrupt me!"

Come on.  Hope, Bade, where are you?  I'm sweating blood.

"Then who are they?" the guy asked.

"Her host's name is Collette and his host's name is Craig.  Get out of my sight!" I demanded.

"If you're on our side, then how come you simply didn't tell us that you were coming here?  And wasn't Collette crippled so she couldn't walk out of morph?"

"Uh…er…yeah, the thing about that is…um," I stuttered.

"I see" he said and smiled as he pulled out something I think is called a Dracon beam.  I wasn't too preoccupied on what it was called.  I was more preoccupied on where it was pointed: me.

I shut my eyes tight and waited for it all to end.  Then I heard something: A loud roar and footsteps like thunder.

**~~Hope~~**

"Animorphs!" a man in the bird exhibit yelled.

No!  Someone spotted them.  We only had one chance.

"Battle morphs!" I said.

I focused on the leopard that was a part of me.  It's true what they say: morphing does not hurt.  It felt creepy, like a distant off feeling.  I "felt" my spine elongate until I had a tail poking out of my butt.  My ears crawled up to the top of my head and changed into the proper shape for a leopard.    My eyesight sharpened so I could see in the dark like it was day.  I felt fur sprouting all over my body.  My nose grew more sensitive.  My fingers shrank and my hands turned into paws.  I fell on my new front paws and let myself grow.

I looked at Bade.  I had gone much faster than he had.  He was still growing.  His head had still not transformed.

I felt the confidence of the leopard well up inside me.  It did not know fear.

I did.

I felt fear for my friends and for my world.

And for my parents.

I let myself sink into the easy confidence.  Bade was not prey.  Bade was too big.

TSEEER! A bird screamed.

My leopard ears cocked and my legs readied to spring.  Birds were prey.  Elephants were not.

Gee Hope, wait for me. Bade said to me.

Oh yeah, I was Hope, not a leopard.  Too bad, I could get used to the reflexes.  Not that I want to become a nothlit like Tobias.

I moaned.  Daddy!

Yeah, I called him daddy.  Got a problem with that.  Keep in mind that I am a leopard.

Hurry up Bade! I screamed at him.

Okay, I'm finished. he replied.

Let's do it! I yelled.  I kind of liked the phrase.

I let out a fierce roar and Bade and I charged.

**~~Bade~~**

I didn't have time for the elephant instincts.  Thankfully, they weren't too hard to control.

I stomped towards the bird exhibit.

Hope!  I can't see well in the dark.  You have to guide me. I yelled to her.

No need, we're already there. she screamed back.

We were in the vast room where they kept the now very frightened birds.

"Uh-oh," the guard said.

You bet uh-oh, Hope told him and then to me she said. Bade, would you do the honors?

Most certainly, I said.

I wrapped my really big trunk around his body and threw him across the room.  He hit the wall and went unconscious.

Okay, look, Hope said as she checked to make sure he really was asleep, We don't know if he sent for reinforcements or not so we have to get out of here A.S.A.P.  Everyone who already has a bird of prey and an owl morph, do 'em.  Everyone else, get one now.

Hope and I demorphed as Josh, Alexandria, and Sarah started turning into their owl morphs.  I reached over as soon as I got a hand back and looked at all the birds.  Hope was already looking for an owl to acquire.

Oh shoot, we must have forgotten to put our owl back in the cape! Alexandria said from her guard post.

We'll use a barn owl," Hope said decisively.

I petted the funny looking owl and it went calm.  Hope grabbed it next and I started looking for a good bird of prey morph.

"Hey big fellow, how would you like to be a morph of mine?" I spoke to a rather irritated golden eagle.

I opened the cage and received a few vicious pecks before I finally got a good enough hold to start acquiring it.  I now had raptor DNA within me.

"You take one dive at me in morph, you die," Hope threatened me.

"Huh?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"I just got a red-tailed hawk as my bird of prey morph.  Golden eagles attack red-tailed hawks."

"Oh."

We better get going you guys.  I think we attracted some unwanted attention. Sarah said as she spread her wings getting ready for flight.

I focused on the Barn Owl.

Think feathers, think beak, think flying Bade, I told myself.

I started sprouting feathers and my nose turned into a beak.  I started shrinking.  My feet melted together and became rippling talons.  My eyes became owlish and my face flattened.  My legs became weak.  Bones became hollow and horrible snapping sounds were made.  At last I was a Barn Owl with hair.

Hope was going through a beautiful transformation as she slowly grew wings and a beak while still retaining most of her human features.  She started shrinking as her feet became talons.  Her eyes became like an owl's but surprisingly enough, her face still kept a hard and fierce look.  Tattoos etched onto her skin before they became three-dimensional.  Her hair became feathers as my hair shrank back into my head.

Let's do it! Hope screamed.

I heard something with my new, more sensitive ears.  Sirens!  Police were coming.

A.K.A. Yeerks.

**~~Josh~~**

I flapped my wings and slowly lifted off of the ground.  I was silent, but a deadly killer.

We have to get out of here! I yelled.

I watched as two barn owls and two other identical Great Horned Owls took off.

Go for cloud cover! Hope yelled.

I flew up higher and higher.  I could see everything: the police cars, the people.

The Dracon beams.

One guy caught my attention in particular.  He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.  I wouldn't have noticed him if he didn't look like Hope.  He had the same hard look that Hope always had.  He looked familiar, like I had seen him from somewhere else.

Change of plan, let's go down there and attack! Hope told us.

No! Alexandria screamed.

Come on, let's do it!

No, Hope, it's suicide. Bade yelled.

We have to do something! Hope told us.

Hope, we are going to go home and if anyone asks we had forgotten to bring a watch and were unaware of the time. Alexandria ordered.

Fine, Hope collapsed.

Okay, we've got to go back to the theater and get our clothes. Sarah said.

Yeah, let's do it. Hope said with a little less enthusiasm.

We flew to the theater in silence.  It's true what they say, that flying is THE best thing in the world.  I felt the wind keeping me up and taking me where ever I wanted to.  I was diving and flapping and tumbling…

Okay, I was a pretty clumsy in the air.  But I really did not see why Hope had to rub it in.

You guys suck! Hope teased.

I watched as Hope flew with all the grace that I did not have.

How did you get so good? Sarah asked.

Dunno, maybe I'm just lucky. Hope would have shrugged if she could.

I looked down until I saw a huge building with hundreds of cars and five sets of clothes hidden in the bushes.

Theater ho! I yelled.

**~~Sarah~~**

Flying was very cool.  I was just wondering how Hope had gotten so good.

I landed softly next to the bush where our clothes are hidden.  I think we could have gotten a better hiding place but we were in a hurry.

I checked my internal clock.  It was 10:30.  We needed to hurry.

Let's go! I said.

I started demorphing as everyone landed.  I shot up to my full height and my feathers retracted to reveal ugly bumps.  My beak turned soft and my hair started to grow like weeds.

In five minutes, we were five "dead" kids wearing spandex.  I started to pull on clothes as Hope let herself shrink.  My clothes were too big so I could morph into them.  Hope was about a foot taller than her morph.

It took ten more minutes for us to walk out of the bushes completely clothed as Mike, John, Julia, Sammy, and Mel.

"Why can't we just stay in our disguise morph for longer than two hours and then use the blue necklace to get our morphing powers back?" Alexandria, oh sorry, _Mel_ asked Hope/Julia.

"First of all, the blue box doesn't work on nothlits.  Tobias escaped being a nothlit by an experiment that was later banned by the andalite government.  Second of all, the blue box morphs with me." Hope explained.

I had never really noticed before, but Hope was morphing the necklace.  Unfortunately, that was all she could morph that wasn't skin tight.

"We need to go," I said, "Before our guardians wonder where we are."

We nodded and ran home.

**A/N:  Please review.  Oh yeah, to clear things up, the dirty blond haired guy was Tobias.**


	17. Chapter 17 Josh

**Disclaimer:  Don't you know that K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Sarah, Hope, ****Alexandria****, Josh, and Bade by now?**

**~~Josh~~**

It was the day after our little trip to the zoo.  The news said we were just a bunch of vandals.

They were half-right.

Our next target: the yeerk pool.

We were at my house.  My guardians weren't home at the moment so we could be out of morph.

Hope kept moaning, "Great, now they know they're more Animorphs."

"I don't think it will damage our element of surprise much," Sarah observed.  I believed Sarah.  She seemed good at this kind of stuff.

"They'll still have time to prepare," Bade pointed out.

"I have to agree with Sarah on this one.  They don't even have any solid proof that we aren't andalites." Alexandria said.  I had to admit she had acted pretty well.

I was listening to both sides.  The argument was heating up.

"If we don't do something fast, we'll be doomed before we even get started!" Bade said on the brink of screaming.

"Can't we just chill for a bit!" Sarah whined.

"Look," I said calmly, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done.  Let's concentrate on our attack plan."

Hope rubbed her temples, "You're right Josh.  Let's concentrate on our attack."

"I say our plan of attack should be to stay home and watch cartoons." Sarah suggested.

Everyone laughed except Hope.  Hope barely chuckled.  She was in a very serious mood.

"I think we should attack the yeerk pool." Hope told us all.

"I've heard those things are just too big.  I don't think we could." I said.

"You didn't hear me through.  I say we attack the yeerk pool and free Ax," Hope said, not bothering to use his full name.  I won't either.

"Why?" Bade asked with a shrug.

"It could give us a huge advantage in the war.  But that's not all I want to do."

"What?" asked Alexandria.

"My parents are controllers." She said and looked down.

So, that was what was going on, I thought.

"So, we free Ax and your parents and then haul butt." Sarah summed it up.

"Well, that and we could do some major damage." Hope added.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, what if we freed everyone and then caused the yeerk pool to collapse." Alexandria offered.

"How do we get everyone out?" I asked.

Sarah snapped her fingers, "The fire alarm!"

"What about it?" Bade asked.

"What if we started a small fire and caused them to evacuate everyone with a yeerk in their head.  Then we free the caged people, set a couple dracon beams to explode, and made the yeerk pool collapse?" Sarah explained.

Hope thought for a moment, "It could work," She said finally.

I stood up, "How do we make sure everyone gets out?"

Hope sighed, "Josh is right, there's no way.  Except…"

"What?" Alexandria asked.

"Well, the yeerk pool would probably be underground, right?" Hope started.

I sat back down and said, "Yeah, and?"

"We could grab some dracon beams and shoot them at the ceiling above the yeerk pool itself." Hope finished.

Everyone let it sink in for a minute.  Finally, Bade spoke, "Oh I get it.  The rocks will topple into the pool and kill lots of them."

I nodded.  There was very little chance that anyone would get hurt with that plan.

"Sounds good," Sarah said, "I'll suppose I'll be doing the blasting."

"Your morph has opposable thumbs," Alexandria said.

Hope clapped her hands together, "Okay, it's a plan."

I spoke up, "Couldn't we just fire the dracon beams into the pool and boil them.  Or maybe we could set one to explode and throw it into the bottom."

Sarah agreed with me, "The boiling plan would work better."

Hope nodded, "Okay, we're going with Josh's plan to boil them."

"Then we set all the involuntary people free," Alexandria chirped.

"So, now we have a plan." Bade said.

"Let's do it!" Hope said.  She was starting to sound like Rachel in some ways.

"Okay, now that that is over, what else is there?" Sarah asked.

"Just out of curiosity, what bird of prey morphs did everyone get?" I asked.

"Golden Eagle," Bade volunteered.

"I now have a Sharp-shinned Hawk," Alexandria told me.

"Well, I got a Cooper's Hawk as my morph." I said.

"Me gots a gyrfalcon." Sarah said.

I laughed, "You know, if it wasn't for the war that would look out of place."  That was the truth.  The yeerks sort of wrecked the ecosystem so it never gets as warm as the planet used to.  A lot of Artic animals now make their home nearer to the equator.

"I didn't know that," Sarah told me.

"What did you get, Hope?" Alexandria asked.

"A Red-tailed Hawk," Hope admitted.

"Just like Tobias." I smiled.

"Aren't Red-tailed Hawks protected by law or something?" Bade asked.

"Yup," Hope answered.

"Do we need anymore morphs before we go to the yeerk pool?" I asked.

"We could probably use some insect morphs," Hope said.

Sarah shook her head, "No bugs."

"Bugs are the best way to sneak in," Alexandria sighed.

"I don't want to turn into a bug."

"I don't want you to have a mouth but sometimes we don't get what we want."

"Alexandria is right, they are the best way to sneak in," Bade said.

"Any other morphs we could use?" I asked.

"The zoo is out, so no, not unless you want to try and get some Hork-Bajir and andalite morphs." Hope informed us.

"So, we're all set for morphs."

"Yup, should be."

"So, what do we do now?" Sarah asked everyone.

"Well, we've got a plan, so we'll mark a few yeerk pool entrances." Bade told us.

"Okay, but we need to find out Ax's feeding schedule and hope that Hope's parents feed on the same day." I said.

"Uh-huh.  So, our best idea would be to do it in teams I guess." Alexandria suggested.

"Okay, we'll do this is three groups.  Group 1 will be Sarah and Alexandria.  They'll follow my step-brother and find out some of the entrances to the yeerk pool.  Group 2 will be Josh and Bade.  They'll investigate C.A.R.E.  I'll be by myself.  I'll follow my parents around and find out when Visser One feeds." Hope switched into her leader mode.

I didn't tell anyone how I felt that we were killing millions of yeerks for no reason whatsoever.  I didn't voice my moral disagreements.

Instead, I remained quiet.

There was nothing else to talk about, so we all morphed and left.

**A/N:  Okay, I know that was sort of dumb, but that was all I could think of.  Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sarah

**A/N:  Sorry this took so long to post.  I've been having troubles with the computer.  I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Disclaimer:  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs.  I own Sarah, Bade, ****Alexandria****, Josh, and Hope.**

**~~Sarah~~**

My job was to investigate Hope's brother Cory.  Well, while Alexandria was sitting on her butt flipping through the channels on her TV, I was thinking up a plan to single-handedly save Earth, end world hunger, and finding a date.

Do you think Hope will believe that?

I didn't think so either.

Okay, so maybe it was _me_ who was sitting on _my_ butt flipping through the channels on my TV.  And maybe it was _Alexandria_who was thinking up a plan and trying to end world hunger by taking the bag of chips away from me.  But I _was_ finding a date, not very successfully.

"Hi Randy." I said into the receiver of the phone.

"Uh, hi.  Who is this?" he said.  Whoops.  I had forgotten that I was supposed to be Samantha.

"Sorry, wrong Randy." I slammed down the receiver.  This was going to take some getting used to.

I turned the channel on the TV again.

"Uggh, you could be helping me Sarah!" Alexandria said from the table.

"I could, but I won't." I replied.

Alexandria's guardian walked into the room, "I need to go to the store Melinda.  I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said and went out the door.

"Whew, I'm glad she's gone." Alexandria said as she closed the blinds.

I nodded and demorphed.  Alexandria did the same.  Once I finished, I flexed my fingers, savoring how good it felt to be in my own body.

"Hope is lucky, she's got talent." Alexandria moaned.

"Nah, I don't think she does." I told her.

"What do you mean?  You've seen her morph."

"I think it has to do with the necklace.  Somehow not only is she able to morph it, but it helps her in her morphing ability."

"How do you know?"

I explained, "When I was morphing last night, I touched the necklace on accident.  When it was still around Hope's neck, I morphed faster and much better than I usually do."

"Oh." Alexandria said as she searched through the fridge.

"So, what do we do know?" I asked as I put my feet up on the couch.

"Isn't it obvious?  We plan how we're going to spy on Cory." Alexandria said as she sat down on the couch with a slice of pizza in her hand.

"Why don't you plan?  You seem good at that sort of stuff."

"First of all, leadership and planning are Hope's department.  Second of all, I need your help."

"Why?"

"I don't know anymore.  Now, the best way is if we get to know Cory personally.  Maybe if one of us flirted with him."

"Is he cute?!" I blurted out.

"I don't know.  We get him to invite us to a C.A.R.E. meeting and follow him when he feeds."

"C.A.R.E.!  Isn't that where controllers are from?!" I screamed.

"Is it just me, or are you very annoying?"

* * *

All we had to do was follow him around and he'd show us where some of the entrances were.

Easier said than done.

We had forgotten one very important fact.  Cory goes to a different school than Alexandria and I do.  His school also happens to get out an hour earlier than ours does.

Don't worry, it gets harder.

We also couldn't be seen.  And we couldn't risk going to a C.A.R.E. meeting.

Could we?

All we had to do was bump into Cory at the food court, get him into some idle chit-chat, and go to a C.A.R.E. meeting.  We'd then demorph and remorph into our respectable bird of prey morphs and watch him.

Her plan was probably going to get us killed.

Maybe we should have run this by Hope first, but she was busy with her parents plus she had to iron out all the little details of our trip to the Yeerk pool.  So I brought it on myself to point out everything that could go wrong.

"And what if they decide to infest us instead." I said to Alexandria.

"Shut up," she said absentmindedly.

"Or maybe he'll go into a building and we won't be able to follow him."

"Didn't I just say shut up?"

"Perhaps he won't leave us alone so we can't get away to morph."

"Would you please shut up?"

"Oh, I know!  We'll lose him by the time we're finished."

"SHUT UP!" Alexandria screamed at me.

Do you think I got anywhere in life with me shutting up when I was told to?

"Why?"

Alexandria rubbed her temples in annoyance, "Is it like, your goal in life to make mine miserable?"

"Of course, did you think I had another reason for living?  Being an Animorph is just a hobby."

"Look, it's very simple.  But I have been listening and you are right, our bird of prey morphs won't work and there is a possibility that he won't go to the meeting to feed so I've got a new plan."

Shoot.  Way to go Sarah.  Now her plan was _definitely_ going to get us killed.

"What we are going to do is go to the C.A.R.E. meeting as planned just in case he does feed.  But we're going to follow him around everywhere in our bird of prey morphs.  If he goes into a building, we'll morph small things like bugs and maybe even rodents and spy.  Also, if we could maybe keep tabs on some of his other friends, we could get a whole list of entrances." She finished.

I thought about it for a moment.  It could work, if we played our cards right and didn't lose him.  It was a simple plan really.

Maybe too simple.

* * *

It's amazing what you do in war.

I wasn't assassinating someone.  Blood was less creepy than this guy.  I'm serious, Cory will never every need to morph because he is already a pig.  So it made me want to die when I realized I had to flirt with him.

Two words:  Major gross.

I had gone into the food court and spilled a drink on him.  After acting like I was actually sorry and didn't mean to do it, I got him to let me buy him some grub.

It didn't take long to convince him to take us to a meeting.

"You'll love it here." Cory said for the millionth time on the way there.

You will if you love being infested by aliens. I thought-spoke privately to Alexandria.

She laughed out loud.

"Hey!  What's so funny?" Cory said with a creepy smile.

"Nothing." Alexandria replied nervously.

"Oh.  Well, we're here." Cory told us.

I stared out the window.  Kids playing.  Adults talking amongst themselves.

Yeerks.

All these people were actors.  Incredibly good actors.  They were puppets for parasites.

I looked at Alexandria.  She nodded oh so slowly.  I turned back and got out of the car.

C.A.R.E.  Controllers Are Returning to Earth.  I thought it was funny at the time.

Now, if we weren't careful, we would be one of them.

**A/N:  My next chapter is what was happening to Bade and Josh when Sarah and ****Alexandria**** were planning their mission and stuff.  Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19 Josh

**A/N:  I sort of made a little mistake on the last chapter.  Sarah does like Josh, but she isn't going to wait around for him forever.  Plus, she's hoping that maybe he'll get jealous and ask her out.  Also, Sarah is good at strategy and stuff, but she's just incredibly lazy.**

**Disclaimer:  Sarah, Bade, Josh, ****Alexandria****, and Hope are mine.  The Animorphs and anything relating to the Animorphs are hers [K.A. Applegate].**

**~~Josh~~**

This is too easy, I said to Bade.

Please excuse me for taking a leaf out of Marco's book when I say ARE YOU INSANE!!!  ARE YOU TRYING TO JINX US?! Bade yelled at me.

I actually think its Sarah's book.  She is a lot like him.

Yeah.  Too much like him if you ask me.

We were in our bird of prey morphs investigating our little club.  It was hard work with all the flapping and trying to glide every once in a while.  I hated thinking how tired Bade must be.  My raptor morph was made for flapping and short glides, but his was made for soaring.  We were flying over the beach I used to hang out by, so there were very few thermals. Even Bade's seven foot wingspan which he got from his Golden Eagle morph had trouble catching air in which to glide on.  Unfortunately for me, I only had a three foot wingspan.  However, I was in the lead despite them.

How…did…Hope…get…so…good…so…fast? Bade panted.

She's a natural, isn't she? I asked rhetorically.

Yeah, I envy her right now.  She's probably a one bird ballet.

I spotted something with my very keen eyes: A clearing surrounded by leafy green trees.  There was a huge play set with swings and a slide at least 20 feet tall.  Several dozen kids dotted the place, playing see-saw and tag and all the other games you play when you're little and don't know the world is under the same attack it was 20 years ago.  I envied those kids.

But there were adults too.  Adults who were helping other adults take care of babies and dinner.  If my sense of smell was as keen as my eyesight, I would have smelled the barbecue a mile away.  A woman was talking to a man in a business suit.  A man was playing with his daughter on the swing set.  All of them were doing normal adult things except for one item.  I, not being an adult, would not know everything adults do when kids aren't around but I do know one thing for sure:

Plotting the destruction of the human race is not ordinary adult activity.

Do you see it? I asked.

See what?  You're about 100 feet ahead of me, Bade replied.  It was true.  The Cooper's Hawk was a lot faster than his Golden Eagle morph..

Bade caught up to me in three seconds, Welcome to Yeerk central, he sighed.

Well, shall we dive? I asked.

Shouldn't we split up?  We look sort of like a bird convention. Bade pointed out.

Good point, I said as I turned a sharp left to land on the farther side of the park.

I finally caught a thermal and used it to glide for about five seconds before I plummeted at over 60 miles an hour towards the ground.  I swooped up to kill my speed and landed on a tree branch.

Can…hear…Josh? Bade's faded thought-spoken voice rang in my head.

Barely, I replied, hoping he would hear it.

Do…land near…building. I hoped there wasn't anything important that I missed.

I looked at the building that was once hidden by trees.  It was tan stucco with a mural on it of kids and adults holding each other's hands around a horrible depiction of Earth.  I noticed that they had forgotten to include all the Yeerks.  Or maybe they were in the heads of the people in the mural right now.  Blue doors kept opening and closing and I got glimpses of a rather expensive looking rooms.  It'd be a nice place to join and have fun if having a alien parasite in your head wasn't mandatory.

I saw that a couple of people were staring at me.  Make that a couple hundred people.  They were gawking at me like a circus animal.  I caught a bit of the conversation two of the spectators were having.

Do not land near the building.  They will shot at you. Bade said, the voice in my head stronger and clearer.

Shoot at me!  What was that supposed to mean?!

"Didn't the Visser say to be on high alert for suspicious animals?" A woman asked in a whisper so low that only the man next to her and I could hear.

"Yes, he did.  After the fiasco last night, we better take him down.  We don't want any Animorphs getting in our way like they did last time." He replied.

This told me two things.  One, they knew there were Animorphs.  Two, I had to haul my butt out of there now, especially since one of the guys was holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Stay calm," the gun man said to the crowd, "This bird is from the zoo and needs to be returned.  I'm just going to put it to sleep."

Oh no you're not!  One gun pointed at me is enough, thank you very much.  I started to flap my wings to gain altitude.

SWOOSH!  A dart blew right past me.  I really need to get me and my tail feathers out of here.

I took off with all the speed I could.  Ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet away from the branch and I still had a way to go to be safe.

Dude, I'm coming, Bade said with much stronger thought-speak than before.  He dove down and all I saw was a blur of golden brown feathers whiz past me.

The gun man fired several shots at me and him.  All of them missed, thankfully.  A few more feet and I would be completely out of reach of any dart, bullet, and controller.  All I had to do was fly up a few more feet.

Too bad that's when a car parked right next to the building.  A car that looked ever so slightly familiar.  I had only seen it once, but I definitely knew who it belonged to.  Hope's foster parents.  I wouldn't have cared if two very familiar people didn't get out of the car right then.

Sammy and Mel.

Or more commonly known as Sarah and Alexandria.

I dove down with shocking speed.

Josh, what are you doing?! Bade yelled form the safety of altitude.

It's Sarah and Alexandria, man.  They're here! I replied.

**A/N:  Cliffhanger!  I'm so evil!  I know this was a short chapter and I apologize.  My next chapter will be on what happened to Hope when the others were at the meeting.**


	20. Chapter 20 Hope

**A/N:  Wow, I have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer:  K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Sarah, Hope, ****Alexandria****, Josh, and Bade.**

**Hope**

I started morphing.  The talons came first, sharp and deadly.  My legs became weaker and I started to lose mass.  All my bones hollowed out and snapped and shrank and grew where they needed to be changed to fit the bird shape.  My nose and upper lip merged and hardened into a beak.  My fingers snapped and turned into the structure of a wing.  Tattoo markings etched my skin before becoming 3D and turning into feathers.  I started to shrink and my eyesight and hearing sharpened.

I was a Red-tailed Hawk.

The hawk mind wanted to hunt.  My mind wanted to hunt too, but not for prey.  I wanted to hunt for my parents.  But before I could do that, I had to get control of the instincts.

The hawk mind panicked.  It needed room!  To my embarrassment, I started flapping around like a common chicken.

_Don't panic Hope, I thought._

I calmed down.  Gee, animal instincts can be strong sometimes.  I aimed for the window I had left open.  It would look a little weird, a hawk flying out a window, but I could do worse.  I could have morphed in public.

I flapped a little so I could catch a thermal.  When I was little, I had asked my dad how birds fly.  He gave me a long explanation that made my eyes glaze over after a while, but one thing has always stuck with me: Birds use their energy to catch a thermal and then are able to glide without a problem.  It turns out he was right and it made my job a whole lot easier.  But not by much.

I needed to find my house.  That would be a little difficult because I've never seen our house from an aerial view.  But the bird's keen eyesight would definitely help.  Our house always has…gosh, I haven't lived in that house very long.  From what I could remember, our car was always parked in the driveway and we had a pool.

That narrowed it down to three hundred homes.

After an hour and a half, I finally did find it.  I swooped down and demorphed near the garbage cans.  I wrinkled my nose once it stopped being a beak.  I could have chosen a better place.

"We need to meet our friend at C.A.R.E." said a very familiar voice.  Mom!

_Well, at least we know that C.A.R.E. is a Yeerk front organization. I thought._

"Yes, we must Visser Three." My dad said.  What did he just call my mom?!  Visser Three!  Why that horrible andalite, he not only made my parents Controllers, he made them Vissers.  Or at least my mom.  I kicked the trash can lid an inch.

"Did you hear that Visser Two?" my mom asked.  Okay, so my dad was a visser.  And they had also heard me.  They heard their "dead" daughter who had Hork-Bajir run after her because she knew the secret that the Yeerks were back kick the trashcan lid.

I looked around.  I could go back to hawk, but they would know that I had been here.  I would go leopard but that would attract attention and possibly get me killed.  Julia wouldn't work either because they might see me on the streets.  A fly buzzed by my ear.

Fly!  They might notice a fly, but it was my best shot.  I grabbled one of the flies on a rotting piece of food.  Yes, I know, disgusting, but necessary.  I began to acquire the fly in my hand.  It started buzzing.

I had already started morphing before I even finished acquiring the fly.  Two wings sprouted out of my back and two extra legs sprouted out of my chest.  Everything started growing around me.  The scenery shattered into millions of pictures and the color went wacko.  My skin turned black and my skeleton completely disappeared.  I was mostly fly, but I still had a way to go.  The fact was I just couldn't morph fast enough.

"I think it came from over here," my mom said.

Shoot!  I couldn't see very well, but I was assuming "over here" meant where I was.

I kept shrinking and my exoskeleton replaced my bones.  My mouth changed into a fly mouth.  Hair shriveled up and my limbs turned into sticks.  Finally, I was fully fly, or at least, I was close enough to fully fly that I would be passed off as a fly.

"There's nothing here." Said my dad.

Phew!  That was a close one.  I didn't finish my morph, just in case they saw a shrinking fly.  That and I couldn't risk the fly instincts taking control right this moment.  I casually buzzed onto my dad's shirt and hid under the collar.  

"Let's go," he said.

I felt the vibrations which I assumed were my dad's walking.  After what seemed like an eternity, he sat down and switched the car on.

_Maybe we could do this under two hours, I thought._

It only took us about twenty minutes to drive to C.A.R.E.  It just seems longer when you're counting off minutes until you're stuck as a fly permanently.  We walked for what seemed like forever before my dad once again sat down.

"Hello Visser One." My mother greeted who I assumed was Visser One.

Cut the idle chat Visser Three.  We need to talk about the break in at the animal containment park. Visser One replied evilly.

"We believe there might be more Animorphs," my dad replied bluntly.

Do you know who they are?

"No, my Visser." My mother said quietly.

Did you see anything?

"No, nobody saw anything."

You are lucky you are such important hosts, Visser One said wryly.  What did he mean by that?

_Hey, what time is it? A small part of my mind asked._

Oh god, the time!  I only had 15 minutes at the most until I was stuck in this disgusting morph.  And I wasn't even fully fly.  I would have to risk not hearing the rest of the meeting.

I slowly crept down the back of dad's shirt so I wouldn't be seen too easily.  It wasn't a very bright room so this shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?

Animorphs!  

_Guess again, Hope. I thought.  I buzzed those fly wings like heck and got my tiny little fly butt out of that room.  _

Too heavy!  I was going way too slow.  I had to risk the fly instincts and finish morphing.  I shrank down to the proper fly size and gained speed.

The fly brain wanted food.  It followed the odors that were coming from outside.  I landed on a burger.

_Get out of the open and demorph!  The Hope in my screamed.  Oh right, the time limit._

I found a nice little furnace room that was just perfect.  I hurriedly demorphed back to my human self with barely any time to spare.

"Stay calm.  This bird is from the zoo and needs to be returned.  I'm just going to put it to sleep." Said a man outside.

_Bird!  Asleep!  Oh, please, don't be one of the others, I moaned inwardly.  I heard the bang of a gun and a screech of a bird._

I risked a peek after a minute and looked through the vent in the door.  There I saw a Cooper's Hawk in a dive.

Cooper's Hawk?  Wasn't that one of the other's bird morph?

Then I saw the other two people and knew who the bird was immediately.  The two other people were Sarah and Alexandria, meaning that the bird was Josh.

The guy was aiming one final shot.  And this time, he wouldn't miss.

**A/N:  I'm sorry.  I realize that wasn't one of my best chapters.  Please review anyways.**


	21. Chapter 21 Alexandria

**A/N: Thank you my loyal reviewers. I can't believe how many reviews I have received and that I have written over twenty chapters.**

****

**Disclaimer: K.A. Applegate=Animorphs; me= Sarah, Bade, Josh, Hope, and ****Alexandria****.**

****

******Alexandria******

****

I saw a bird hurtle towards me at over 60 miles per hour. I don't know what type of bird and I don't really care. You tend to abandon all logical thinking when a raptor is lunging at you, getting ready to scrape your eyes out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sarah and I both screamed at the same time.

We heard Bade's familiar voice in our heads, Josh, get out of there now!

Wait a second, the bird was Josh! Oh man, he thought we were in danger. Now he was going to do something stupid. Scratch that, he was doing something stupid.

Alexandria! Sarah! Get out of here! Josh yelled at us.

Dude, we came here on purpose to track Cory! I yelled back at him in thought-speak.

Josh pulled up sharply, which was a very good thing because a guy in the crowd shot a tranquilizer at that very moment. The dart missed him by mere millimeters. It didn't matter, our cover was blown.

"What was that crazy bird?" Sarah asked Cory.

"Come on Sammy, we are so out of here." I said and practically dragged Sarah away from the place.

"What were you doing?" Hope asked in an eerily calm manner the next day after school. We had been signed up for classes that were either too advanced for us or ones that we were too advanced for. It was not fun when I had to learn AP German after three years of learning Spanish.

"Sarah and Alexandria were there, so I just automatically assumed they were in trouble." Josh replied.

"And you don't think of asking them? You could have been caught or stuck in morph or something." Hope was on the brink of screaming and ripping his head off.

"I told you to stay away." Bade told Josh.

"I didn't hear you." He replied.

"By the way, what were you doing there?" Hope asked Sarah and me.

"We were following your brother. We thought that maybe if we followed him, we'd find an entrance." I answered.

Hope massaged her temples, "It was a good plan, but it just backfired on us."

"What did you find?" Sarah asked.

"They know we're out there. I had to demorph before the meeting ended."

"Shoot that means they'll take precautions."

"Deadly precautions," I added a little unnecessarily.

"Let's see, what precautions did they use last time?" Bade asked.

"I don't know. Does anyone actually stay awake in history class here?" Sarah asked us. We all shook our heads.

"I never thought I would actually be an Animorph." Hope admitted.

"None of us did. To make things worse, we still don't know where an entrance is," Josh said.

"I could have wrecked everything, they saw me as a fly," Hope sighed.

"What is it like to morph possibly the most disgusting thing in the world?" I asked.

"Actually, a fly is the third most disgusting thing. In second place is the cockroach and the first is Cory." Sarah pointed out. It was the truth.

"What about Yeerk?" Josh asked.

"Doesn't beat Cory," Sarah said with a smile.

"Anyways, could we please stop talking about how gross and slimy Hope's step-brother is and talk about the mission," Bade said at the brink of yelling.

"I think they might have seen me morph to fly completely." Hope continued.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"I wasn't completely morphed to fly; I was a bit too big. I was afraid that if I morphed anymore, they would see or the instincts would take over."

"Oh."

"I had to morph all the way so I could escape." We all sat there without a word.

"We need a way to get into the Yeerk pool and not get caught." Sarah said after a long while of silence which I believe is a record for her.

"Well duh," I snapped.

"I have a plan that is absolutely insane, which just proves I belong in the nut house, but I believe it will work…" Sarah began.

**A/N: I think this chapter was better than my last, but my next chapter should be even better. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22 Bade

**A/N:  Uggh!  My computer has really been giving me a lot of problems and we had to reprogram it.  Anyways, I'm finally back.  I'm almost done with this story, so if you're getting bored with it, just please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:  Read the other chapters, I'm not doing this again.**

**Bade**

Sarah told us her plan.  I had to admit, it was pretty good.  Almost as good as one concocted by Marco the Animorph, but then again I've noticed, and I'm sure everyone else has too, that Sarah acts a lot like Marco. 

"And then we go into the bathrooms and morph into our respectable battle morphs." Sarah finished.

The plan was to have one of us in our disguise morphs go into one of the Yeerk pool entrances while the rest morph fleas, and go into the bathrooms and do what Sarah just said.

"We'll have to go deep into the ear canal in order not to be fried, but it should work." Alexandria observed.

"That's true.  The big question is who will go as a human?" Hope said.

We all shifted in our seats a little bit.  None of us really wanted to go as human to a Yeerk pool, but unless someone came up with a better plan that was what would have to be done.  All the stares turned to me and Josh.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Ha, I have immunity!" Sarah teased.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well," Hope said with a slight smile that could only mean trouble, "Sarah and Alexandria can't do it 'cause they were at the club and we can't risk them being noticed and there is no way I can go because of Cory so…" Hope let the sentence hang.

"Crap." Josh exclaimed, "So, who goes?"

"Two out of three." I said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We said at the same time.  He chose paper, I chose rock.

"Let's try again." I said.  Once again, I lost.

"Best three out of five," I tried.

"Sorry man, you lose.  You're lucky; you get to go as a human.  We're stuck as fleas." Josh said as he laid back.

"Shoot, I just remembered something from history class!" Alexandria yelled.

"What?!" Hope said in a half-panicked, half-calm voice.

"You have to be human to go through the biofilters and I don't think we can risk that."

Hope sighed after a minute, "We'll have to.  We'll hide in the entry way and follow through with Sarah's plan."

We all nodded.

"What else is on the agenda?" I asked.

"Nothing really.  We all have battle morphs and it's pretty easy to get a flea morph." Sarah reported.

"So, how is everybody doing?" Josh asked.

"Huh?" Alexandria asked.

"You know, lets talk about stuff other than the war.  It's only been a few days, we shouldn't have forgotten how this soon."  We all knew that wasn't true.  Our lives had changed the second we had found out about the war.  Or at least the second after time started again.  Even if we weren't in hiding, our lives still would have been changed radically.

"Cory is a jerk," Hope offered.

"We know that.  Why don't we talk about family?" Josh said.

"Okay.  I miss my mom.  She was the coolest." Sarah said with a bit of a frown.

"I wonder what my dad is doing now." Alexandria asked sadly.

"Mom is probably crying right now," I sighed.

Hope was looking down and biting her lip.  Her parents thought she was dead and were being controlled by evil aliens.  This probably wasn't an easy conversation for her.

I broke the sadness, "Want to play twister?"

"Why?  Do you want to see my butt?" Sarah asked and then in a low whisper added, "You know how jealous Hope will be."

"Sarah, no one wants to see your butt unless they're legally blind first." Alexandria snapped.  It was good to see the rivalry start up again, life is almost scary without it.

"Why do they have to be blind?" Josh wondered.

"It saves time," Alexandria added simply.

"Okay, let's not play twister." Hope decided.

"What will we do then?" Josh asked.

"Uh, maybe we should just go home." I suggested.

"That seems like the best idea.  I know you were just trying to get our mind off the war, but it's a part of us now and we have to accept that." Hope told Josh.

"So, we go home." I said.

"Yup," said Sarah and the meeting broke up.

"Hey, John." Hope said on our way home (we live in the same part of town).

"Yeah Julia," I replied, careful to use her fake name.

"Do you want to, oh, I don't know, come over to my house and er, you know, get something to eat."

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, its right down this way." Hope said and walked in front of me.  Even in morph, she was still beautiful.

Hope stopped in front of an apartment door and grabbed the key under the welcome mat.  She put the key in and stopped for a minute.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The door is already opened.  I thought they weren't going to be home for a while." She said hesitantly.

"Should we go in?" I asked.

Hope shrugged her skinny shoulders, "Why not?"  She twisted the door knob and stepped inside.

"Hey Julie, didn't expect you home so soon." Said who I could only assume was Cory.

"Hi Core.  I thought you were going to be at a meeting." She said nonchalantly.

"We're expecting people over for dinner.  Who's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oh, John, he's just a friend from the adoption agency."

"Ah, hey John," he waved at me.  I waved back, trying to look friendly to the Yeerk.

"So, who's coming over for dinner?" Juli- I mean, Hope asked.

"Oh, some counselors at C.A.R.E.  You should really join; you'd have so much fun."

Yeah, I think having a slug in my brain is fun too. I said privately to Hope.

I thought I was the only one, she replied.

"No thanks." We both said at the same time.  Cory raised an eyebrow, but quickly dropped it.

"Sorry, Johnny-boy, but this is sort of a family dinner.  I'm afraid you have to leave."

Someone knocked at the door.  Hope went and answered this.  A man with dirty blond hair and a woman who looked surprisingly like Hope stepped inside.

"Hi Cory," said the woman.

"Hi Rachel, hi Tobias, how are you?" Cory asked back.

I saw Cory flinch slightly.  Tobias and Rachel had slight sneers on their faces.  And Hope…

Well, Hope, inexperienced with hiding facial expressions, looked like she was about to cry.

**A/N: from now on, all the chapters belong to Hope and only Hope.  I'm going to start another separate series soon which I hope you will enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Like I said before, all the chapters belong to Hope now, since technically, this is her book. Please read my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah, Bade, Josh, Alexandria, and Hope. K.A. Applegate owns Animorphs in general.**

**Hope**

Hope here, and it looks like I'll be narrating for the rest of the story. So, I better start with where I left off.

My life couldn't get any worse. Marco's mom was Visser One. But that was nothing compared to having your mom be Visser Three and your dad Visser Two. And now they had to come over for dinner!

Bade was looking at me with a confused expression. I tried desperately to destroy the sad look on my face.

Bade, go now. I said to him privately.

But- he started.

Just go, I commanded.

He nodded to me, "I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

He left out the door. Left me alone with my parents who were no longer my parents.

* * *

"C.A.R.E is all about meeting people." My mom continued. I could barely sit through them talking without going on a killing spree.

"You told," I said while stifling a yawn. Just because I was in a murderous mood doesn't mean I couldn't also be tired. All day it's morphing, morphing, morphing. Let me tell you, try running one hundred miles, lifting a piano, and then doing algebra while on a treadmill and you'll understand what I feel like a little bit.

I had to be careful to watch my time. Two hours and I was stuck as stinking Julia forever. I miss being tall, even if I'm only short for two hours at a time. And I've never been particularly fond of red hair, especially on me.

"Julia, are you alright?" my dad asked me.

No, frankly, I was not alright. I was having dinner with Visser Two and Visser Three, and what's worse is that they are _my parents!_ Why do they have to be _my_ parents?! It was all I could do to start screaming and morphing leopard to wreak havoc at the Yeerk pool.

Of course, I am thankful that I didn't go crazy and wreck the Yeerk pool because, well, I didn't know where it is. I hate admitting that I can't do something, but there was no way I could do anything to help them without my friends. But I could do one thing without them…

"Say, when is your next meeting?" I asked.

My mom smiled, "Three days from now. Are you interested in going?"

"No, I was just curious, that's all." Okay, so now I knew when my parents were feeding. Now I just needed to know where.

My dad cleared his throat, "Honey, don't we have to go now before it closes?"

"Oh, yes. It was a lovely dinner, but we really have to get moving." My mom said and they left.

_Wait, why did they leave so soon?_ I asked myself.

_To feed_, I answered myself.

_But didn't they already do that_, I asked the part of me that would be able to figure out the answer.

_Remember the trouble you caused earlier_, it figured out after a minute.

"I'm going to do my homework now. Do not disturb me." I told everyone and practically ran into my room, barely remembering to grab my backpack first. Once I was safe, I stripped down to Julia's leotard and began to demorph quickly. I think it was my fastest morph ever because in three minutes, a barn owl with a mission was flying out my window.

I quickly spotted my parents with my extra sharp vision. I followed them in the car until they stopped at the movie theater where we had gone to "see" Christina's Adventure only yesterday. I landed at the far end of the parking lot where it was dark and demorphed. Then I took one of the biggest risks of my life. I morphed halfway to Julia and stopped, with the blue necklace still around my neck. I took it off. I felt numb for a minute, then…

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I collapsed to the ground. Pain electrified throughout my entire body and then doubled back. Every bone was on fire and then thrown into gasoline. My vision grew dimmer.

_God, this is how I die_, I kept thinking. _I don't die from battle or a disease or from pissing off someone with connections. I die from taking off apiece of jewelry! All I did was take off that stupid cursed necklace and now I'm dying. Isn't life wonderful? Well, ha, I don't have to worry about life anymore, now do I._

And yet, as I kept thinking that, my vision cleared and the pain, the still burning strong, was beginning to subside. Then I found out why. While going into spasms, I had grabbed the necklace. Now I see what the Ellimist meant when it said that I was the guardian of the blue box. But did it have to be that I couldn't take it off! Although, it would explain why this was the only thing that morphed with me. And it did improve my morphing, even though I was never able to control it, I could still do it gracefully.

"You!" I said to the spherical blue object, "Why did you just cause me so much pain?! Do you hate me? Why do I have to be your stupid keeper?"

I AM SORRY, HOPE. I heard the Ellimist say.

"Great, now on top of my rotten life, time has to stop _again_!" I screamed.

Actually, time didn't stop and a group of kids in the parking lot gave me strange looks. I tucked the necklace under my leotard and tried to get up. After several attempts, my legs finally obeyed me when I told them to support my weight. I was weak and shaky, but I was alive. And that was enough for me.

I stumbled my way across the vast asphalt space to the movie theater, refusing to rest, which was too bad because I collapsed three times and almost set off a car alarm once. By the time I did get to the theater, my butt was very sore and I had a number of bruises in various places. What was worse was that I had lost my parents.

I tried to stay in the back of the theater, in the midst of the crowds so no one would notice a pale teenager wearing a leotard. But while trying to stay unobserved, I observed everything I could.

A woman stepped up to the counter, "I'd like a large bucket of extra butter popcorn with extra butter." She requested.

"How much butter?" the guy asked.

"To the rim," she replied.

"I'm afraid you have to go over there and ask for the popcorn," the snack guy pointed to the other snack counter. I watched as the woman walked over to the second counter, but instead ducked behind it. I wouldn't have particularly cared if she wasn't the second person to do that.

I smiled, _so, we find the Yeerk pool entrance._

I had to check to make sure, so I did the only thing I could.

"I'd like a large bucket of extra butter popcorn with extra butter," I told the guy at the first counter.

"How much?" he asked, just like last time.

"To the rim," I smiled.

He pointed to the second counter, "I'm afraid you have to go over there and ask for the popcorn." I walked over calmly and ducked behind the counter. I found a door. There was nothing to reveal that a Biofilter had been installed yet.

I had found out the code, the entrance, and the night. Now I needed to find my friends. I walked over to the arcade games and kicked them until a few quarters came out. After I had a dollar, I went to the pay phones and dialed Sarah's new number.

"Hey Sam! Listen, we have to do the project. I was wrong; we have to do it tonight. I know it's an inconvenience, but this will be are only chance. Get over to the movie theater ASAP." I hung up before she had any time to confirm that it was even her at all.

Next I dialed Bade, "Hello," he said when he picked up.

"No time for pleasantries John. Get down to the movie theater now." I hung up.

I called Alexandria and Josh the same way, except each time I called it would be even blunter than the last. Then I waited outside for them to come. It took them about ten minutes to arrive all together, but even that was too long because any minute now my parent's Yeerks would come out and we'd have to wait another three days with who knows what odds then.

"What's the deal, Hope?" Sarah asked, not even bothering to become Sammy.

"I found the entrance, but we need to attack now!" I said.

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter they go to the Yeerk pool. What horrors will await? Mwhahahah!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Welcome to the Yeerk pool! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been real busy lately and haven't had time.  
  
Disclaimer: The brilliant K.A. Applegate is the owner of the Animorphs and I'm the owner of Hope, Josh, Bade, Alexandria, and Sarah.**  
  
They all stared at me with shocked looks on their faces. Then at faces mixed with fear, excitement, and dread. I think the dread was most evident. Then the fear. There was very little excitement in their faces. In fact, I don't even know why I bothered to mention the excitement.  
  
"Why do we have to do it now?!" Sarah finally broke the silence.  
  
"Because there don't seem to be any Biofilters." I explained. It didn't relieve any of their worries. It didn't relieve any of mine either. I don't actually know what Biofilters look like. This was my team and if any of them got hurt, it was my fault.  
  
"You went down there!" Josh yelled. He looked pretty mad as wall as scared, and when a cool and calm guy like Josh gets mad...watch out.  
  
"No, I didn't go down there. I just checked out the door. Come on, we'll never get a chance like this." I said.  
  
"But what about the plan? We don't have flea morphs." Alexandria asked.  
  
"Screw it and let's go," Bade answered for me.  
  
"Okay, say the line we've been hearing for the past few days and then we'll do it, uh...uh...dang, you need a nickname." Sarah teased.  
  
"What line? Nickname? What the...?" I asked.  
  
"Rachel's line, silly. And we need to call you something other than Hope. How about fearless leader because you are so much like Jake?" Alexandria explained to me.  
  
"I'm not like Jake." I argued.  
  
"Whatever, we'll think of a nickname for you later. Just say the words and let's get going." Bade joked. Bade was in on this! Ooh, he was going to get it...I don't know why, but he was just going to get it.  
  
I rolled my eyes,"Let's do it! Now everyone, morph halfway so we won't be recognized."  
  
Everyone did as they were told and soon we were unrecognizable, even me. My paleness had gone and I had just morphed which completely changed the results. We walked in there, hoping nobody would notice five teenagers wearing skin tight clothes asking for extra butter popcorn with extra butter all the way to the rim. It's not exactly normal, but then again, we weren't exactly normal either. Soon, we were through and on our way down. Down through the roughly carved stairs and low ceilings that only occasionally had a light hanging from it. Down to terror we've only read about.  
  
"I don't like this! I feel so vulnerable as a human. I want to leave." Alexandria whispered to herself while holding Josh's hand. Sarah had a hold of his other hand. Even with their extreme fear, they still didn't like the other much.  
  
"Hope, can we just go, please?" Bade asked me and gripped my hand. All of them turned towards me. I was supposed to be the strong one, the leader. And strangely enough, I wasn't afraid. I nodded bravely and we walked down for what seemed like forever but Sarah informed me was only twenty minutes.  
  
Then I saw it. The Yeerk pool. And the part about not being afraid, I could throw that to the wind because now I was terrified. I knew the moment I laid my eyes on it that I would have nightmares for the rest of my life.  
  
The Yeerk pool was like a huge lake except it was filled with sludge. Instead of picnicking families you had screaming families in cages. Where ducks should be, only Hork-Bajir, Gedds, and taxxons as well as a couple of other species I've never heard of existed. There were six piers hanging over the pool. Three of them were where Controllers would calmly walk over and hover their heads over the surface before they would either calmly walk away or scream for mercy. The screaming people would go to the cages to await the upcoming fate that faced them every three days. After a while, a person would be dragged out of the freedom of the cages and forced under the sludgy surface. You think you know what it's like from the books, well, you know nothing until you've actually stared at the horrors of it.  
  
"Nice vacation spot. Yeerk pool, USA. Instead of you staying with us, we'll stay in you." Sarah tried desperately to lighten the mood, the fear, the horror. Needless to say, it didn't work.  
  
I don't know who said it first or if we all said it at the same time or even if the words were just a figment of our imagination's, but the message was clear from all, "I want to go now and never come back."  
  
I was the first to recover, the first to be strong. When I got mom and dad back, I could be scared to death, but now I had to stay the strong one or this whole group will crumble.  
  
"Let's do it, troops." I said quietly. None of us were morphed enough to use thought-speak.  
  
"Nononononononono! I can't do this Hope, I can't! Look at it, come on Hope, look at it! It's too big. Let's stop this nonsense. We aren't superheroes or Animorphs. We can't do it!" Sarah eyes welled up in tears.  
  
"My name is not Hope for nothing! Either you come with me or I'll do this myself. Just keep in mind, that tomorrow, there will be more people, and the next day, even more. What do you think you'll do when your parents are Controllers like mine, huh? How will you tell them that you were too scared to fight? I, for one, am not going down without a fight, even if there is no point in the fight. And if I die, then so be it, but this is one girl they are never going to take, and if I do get a Yeerk in my head, I'll feel slightly sorry for it because I will make its life hell. Now, are you with me or not?" This is one war speech out of many that you will never hear, because even if I could remember it word for word, the moment those words popped out of my mouth, I knew how cruel and how manipulative they were.  
  
After a minute, Bade finally said, "I may be scared, but Hope is right, and I'm not going down without a fight either. I'm sure not going to end up like my granddad."  
  
Alexandria sighed, "I'm in."  
  
"Josh was next, "It's our duty. So no more people will get hurt."  
  
Sarah gulped, "I...I guess I'll do it...so my mom and friends never has to become one of them."  
  
"I already told you that I'm doing this." I told them.  
  
"Where do we morph?" Bade asked.  
  
"How about the bathrooms?" Sarah suggested.  
  
"An ape going into the bathroom, an ape coming out." Alexandria joked. I was glad; right now we needed a little normalcy.  
  
"Uh, aren't your morphs a little big for a bathroom?" Josh asked Sarah and Bade.  
  
"Does anyone see a spot without security cameras?" I asked, going into leader mode.  
  
"What about the boxes? We could hide under them," Alexandria suggested.  
  
I rubbed my temples, a habit I had picked up when I was young and was using more and more frequently, "Everyone under the boxes." They all nodded and went their separate ways to sneak under some boxes. I went forward to hide in the shadows.  
  
That was when a hand reached from behind me and turned me around, "Where do you think you're going?" a man asked.  
  
Here was my bind. I couldn't morph without demorphing first, and then he would see the necklace which I could absolutely positively not let him see. A leopard would attract a lot of attention and the others were waiting for my orders to attack.  
  
"Important work," I lied partly. It was true, I was doing important work, but not the type he thought I was.  
  
"Ah," he said and I was relieved for a moment, "Well, get in line to feed." He pushed me into the line. I was trapped with one way out and that was to go through the long twisting line. I stuffed a small rock in my ear and awaited my turn to "feed".  
  
When my turn came, the rock fell out and I started screaming. Whenever I tell the others what happened, I tell them I was acting and they buy it. It probably would have been smarter to pretend to be a voluntary but I was screaming from pure fear. I was thrown into a cage with several others.

Hope, where are you? We're all ready, Josh asked beneath one of the groups of boxes.  
  
I morphed myself enough to use thought-speak, I'm in a cage guys. At the Yeerk pool. I'm about to be infested.  
  
Sirens started going off and Controllers rushed around me with Dracon beams. That's great Hope. Because I think this is a trap, Sarah said.  
  
**A/N: I know that was a really short chapter but it sounded better than when I tried to combine this with the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had huge writer's block up until now. It should be smooth sailing from here until the end of this story. I only expect there to be five more chapters, including this one. I hope people are still interested in this story because it seems that a lot of my regular reviewers have stopped reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hope, Sarah, Bade, Josh, and Alexandria. K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs in general.**

Shit. We are so very screwed, Alexandria said as she was backed into a corner by ten Hork-Bajir wielding Dracon beams. Sarah had an escape route in back of her, but she was much too big to even go two feet in. Josh was in the best position, having the advantage of both size and speed, but I knew that no matter how scared he was, he wouldn't leave us. Bade had even more Hork-Bajir and Dracon beams pointed at him than Alexandria, probably because he could easily crush anything in his path if he wasn't threatened by weapons used by an evil race. All I could do was watch as my friends were about to be killed.

It was then that I learned that the worst pain of all, even worse than being tortured or taking off the blue necklace, was feeling helpless while your friends are fighting or suffering. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going to morph guys. Screw it if anyone sees, I prepped myself for battle with a couple of deep breaths. I closed my eyes, intending to change back into my true form but was stopped.

No! four voices rang in my head at once. They all sounded dead serious, but then again, so was I. But the few seconds that it took to process what they said was the few seconds that it took to rationalize with myself. It would be suicide to morph without some sort of cover. Still, it took every ounce of my self control to not morph.

I know you want to help, but we can't let you be seen. For your parents if not for anybody else, Bade said to me. I swallowed. He was right, that was the whole point of coming here. If I could save them, then maybe all our fighting would be worth something other than the death of millions.

Okay. Geez, and I thought I was leader. The first thing we need to do is break open all these cages and get everyone out of here. We need Sarah for that. Josh, I want you to start running around and try to get the Hork-Bajir away from Sarah. Bade and Alexandria, you've got the toughest morphs, fight your way out. Try and get me out of this cage and I'll morph when I have some cover. Got it? I ordered.

Okay, I'm on it. Josh said. He broke away from the Hork-Bajir and started weaving his way through the Yeerk pool. Like I predicted, the Hork-Bajir fired guns at him and a few even hit the Yeerk pool, which started to bubble. I couldn't help but smile. Luckily, it didn't look out of place because most of the people in the cages were cheering and smiling too. I watched as Josh made all the Hork-Bajir that were surrounding him as well as some of the ones surrounding Bade, Sarah, and Alexandria run after him.

I love this morph! Okay, so maybe it's not the deadliest morph, but these reflexes are the best. Josh said as he ran along the edge of the Yeerk pool. The Hork-Bajir didn't seem to notice because they were still firing and now most of them were hitting the Yeerk pool. Other shots either hit the ground or Josh. Josh picked up speed and started looping around to where Sarah was.

Man, are Hork-Bajir stupid or what? Can't they see that all they have to do is aim ahead of Josh and they'll hit him? Bade said. He twitched his trunk, preparing to make a break for it. Alexandria readied her legs to spring. Sarah was still helpless.

Don't give them any ideas Bade, Alexandria warned Bade.

Hey, they're doing my job! Sarah yelled as Josh looped around. The Hork-Bajir were starting to gain on him. With his last ounce of speed, he ran right next to one of the Hork-Bajir that were surrounding Sarah. The lead Hork-Bajir missed Josh and instead hit the Hork-Bajir that he had run past just moments ago. The Hork-Bajir that was shot crumpled and distracted the others of the group for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Sarah hit three Hork-Bajir and grabbed one Dracon beam. Alexandria pounced on the Hork-Bajir in front of her. Bade picked up the Hork-Bajir on the end and used him as club to get rid of all the other Hork-Bajir surrounding him.

Okay, Sarah, get everyone out of here and fry some slugs! I yelled in thought-speak. I slinked back into the shadows of the cage and demorphed as slowly as I could. No one noticed me since they were all concentrating on the battle.

Uh, this is probably a bad time to mention this, but…how do I use this thing? Sarah asked. I smacked myself in the forehead and then banged the back of my head against the bars. I should have known that none of us would know how to use it.

I don't know and I don't care as long as you know how to use it! Get everyone out of here or we're all dead! Those people are our distraction. Alexandria yelled as she tackled a Taxxon and ripped it apart. Sarah held onto the Dracon beam, but instead of firing it, she knuckled her way to where the cages were.

Alexandria! Bade! Josh! Cover for Sarah! Sarah, don't break open my cage first! everyone obeyed my orders. Sarah reached the cages and fiddled with the Dracon beam. She did a test and fired it into the Yeerk pool. It worked and a small part of me wished I could hear those Yeerks that were killed scream. She then aimed the Dracon beam at the lock and pressed the trigger. The people in the cage ducked just in time as the beam went straight through the lock. Sarah knuckled to the cage next to it and fired again. I got ready to run as I realized that my cage was next.

Get ready Hope! Sarah fired the beam and the cage was silent as Sarah got out of the way. Then, the person near the front of cage pushed the door open and the small area turned into complete and utter chaos. That was exactly how I wanted it. No one noticed as I ran out and then crouched in a dark corner. Bade was providing protection as he was right in front of me getting rid of some bloodthirsty Taxxons.

_Okay, necklace, I know that you make me able to morph better than I normally would. I know that I'm not a natural Estreen. Now, I need you to make me morph faster than ever before. _I thought/prayed as I demorphed completely. Then I concentrated on my morph.

The first thing that happened was the tail. It sprouted out full and thick, covered with yellow spotted fur. My ears crawled up to the top of my head and changed into half circles, complete with fur. My fingers shrank and became fatter until they turned into paws. My eyes changed color and were suddenly not so blind in the darkness. I grew and I felt itchy all over as the rest of my fur sprouted. My hair shrank back in my head and changed by a few shades. Lastly, my feet changed to paws and my nose turned black, improving my sense of smell. I was fully leopard and a killing machine.

Damn it, we're screwed, Alexandria screamed as a Hork-Bajir slashed he shoulder. Sarah gave up trying to free people and took up saving her butt. Bade had to move in order to keep Sarah from falling into the Yeerk pool. He was hanging onto her by her pointer finger.

This is going to hurt Sarah, Bade said as he threw Sarah into the air. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been funny to see a full grown gorilla flying in the air. Sarah landed with a thud and grudgingly got up.

We're outnumbered! Josh yelled. He was backed into a corner and there was no way that he could escape this time.

Josh! Alexandria and Sarah hollered at the same time. Alexandria tried leaping towards him, but she was starting to wobble from blood loss. Sarah was still all away across the Yeerk pool, fighting with three Hork-Bajir who seemed to like to dig their blades into her soft flesh.

This can't get any worse, Bade said. Even he was losing, and he was an elephant! He had burn marks all over him and his left ear was almost completely cut off. I was ready to join the battle. I thought it couldn't get any worse too.

I was wrong.

Well, I think you deserve some applause. Don't you think so, guards?! A rather familiar voice rang in my head. I turned my head and saw him. Ax. Animorph. And deep within his skull, Visser One. He was surrounded by Hork-Bajir dressed in red and gold. They started clapping out of fear. I studied him. He had dark blue fur, muscular hind legs and torso, and cold green eyes, all four of them! His tail was sharp and deadly, like he had sharpened it. I readied myself to spring, to make him feel an iota of the pain that I was feeling. My greatest desire right then was to make him bleed, maybe even hurt him. But I was stopped by another cold voice.

"Hi, perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rachel, as in the Animorph Rachel. But now I've joined the winning team, and so will you," said a cool feminine voice. Rachel had eyes colder than the North Pole and her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was dressed in skintight clothes and might I add not very fashionable clothes. I couldn't see facial features very well because she was in too much shadow and was too far away. However, her voice sounded as if she was standing right next to me talking into my ear.

Never, snarled Josh, both mentally and physically. He bared his teeth and lunged at a Hork-Bajir. They didn't seem to want to strike back.

How? How did they get another Animorph? Bade asked so only us current Animorphs could here. I had a very sneaking suspicion I knew what happened. I think we all did.

We know how, we just need to know why, Alexandria said.

Idiot. We know why. What we need to know is how we're going to get out of here?! Sarah yelled at the two of them.

Don't call Alexandria an idiot, Josh said to Sarah.

What?! Are you her girlfriend or something? Sarah yelled back at Josh. This just showed how tense the situation was.

SARAH IS RIGHT!!! WE'LL FIGURE OUT THE OTHER TWO QUESTIONS AND WHO WINS THE ARGUMENT LATER. LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!! Bade yelled in thought-speak to loud that everyone, even the people that weren't supposed to hear heard it.

"You aren't going to escape if that's what you're thinking. Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Oh, by the way, I'm Tobias," the former Animorph Tobias said in a sinister voice. He was dressed in a skin tight uniform also. I couldn't see his face either.

We choose…the hard way, Sarah said as she hit the nearest Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir showed her his blades, but made no attempt to attack. Alexandria realized this before I did.

Hey! That's it! They have orders not to attack us! But we don't…do we, Hope? Alexandria asked the last part with hesitation.

Attack away, I said. If I could have, I would have shrugged, but that's sort of hard to do when you're a leopard. Sarah started wrestling with the nearest Yeerk infested host, Bade threw several Hork-Bajir into the slimy Yeerk pool, Josh ripped apart a Taxxon while several of its brothers and sisters ate away at the now exposed internal organs, and Alexandria pounced on a Hork-Bajir.

"You'll never get out. I mean, come on, there are only four of you," Tobias said nonchalantly. I got ready to spring. I waited for my cue, which I knew was going to be introduced by my very best friend who was finally the monkey she was always meant to be.

That's what you think, Sarah said. That's when I pounced. And for the first time, I got a really good look at the Animorph's face. I could see their faces in clear detail. And I recognized who they were, but not from pictures.

Rachel and Tobias were Visser Two and Three.

Rachel and Tobias were my parents.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. I would have made it longer, but I wanted this chapter to be over with, and I think it would be a little confused if I added the next chapter too. Please read and review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hope finally figured it out! How emotionally traumatizing!! This chapter might be a little cheesy, but she just found out her parents were Animorphs, plus she has to deal with the fact that they're Controllers. Cut her and me some slack please. Oh, and I do plan on replying to reviews. I should have started doing it form the first chapter. Sorry, but I will do it. Oh and this will be a very short chapter just to let you know. I can't seem to get the thought-speech brackets to work so I'll be using [] from now on unless I figure out how to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and I own Bade, Sarah, Josh, Alexandria, and Hope.**

Oh god, oh god, oh god! This had to be a bad dream. It had to! I was going to wake up in my bed and go down to breakfast where my mom and dad, who were not Rachel and Tobias the Animorphs, would be waiting for me to wake up. But no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't wake up. I wouldn't escape from this nightmare. And the sick part of all of this was that part of me didn't want to wake up. Part of me enjoyed the fact that I was an Animorph, and that part also didn't give a damn if my parents were the enemy or not. It was like a war going on inside my head.

During my emotional crisis, I had sprung into the air. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that under me there was an army of Hork-Bajir, so with my streak of luck that I've been having, I of course landed in the middle of the army. I've seen Hork-Bajir, everyone has, I mean, they live in Yellowstone. I even went there once on a field trip when I was seven and living near the area. I don't remember what the place was called because I've lived in so many places. There was only one key fact that I remembered after I got home and still do: they may be gentle and most are stupid but the Yeerks enslaved them from one reason only and that was to kill. So you'd think I'd be scared, right?

Wrong!

Maybe I have nerves of steel or maybe I just wasn't thinking straight, but fear was the last thing I was thinking about. Grief, yes. Frustration, yes. Anger, a very big yes. But fear, not one ounce. So when they those Hork-Bajir started closing in on me, I just crouched calmly and gave a snarl. Then I pounced. In thirty seconds, I had one Hork-Bajir bleeding and another down for the count.

_You'd be proud mom, _I thought to myself and it immediately gave me a sick feeling. Well, that and the fact that a Hork-Bajir just slashed at me. I leaped onto it and bit down into its soft fleshy neck. The leopard in me craved for more of the delicious meat, but it was pretty easy to fight the instinct. I saw two seven foot tall weed whackers lunge at me from either side. No problem. With my quick reflexes, I jumped out of the way and they ran into each other. I bit another Hork-Bajir neck, but not without first getting a bit of my tail chopped off.

I couldn't see the others, but I knew that they were fighting the armies. I also knew that we couldn't hold out much longer. But what happened next horrified me. As I escaped the throng of Hork-Bajirs, I found another obstacle facing me.

It was my own mother. In grizzly bear morph, of course.

[Hmmm…I must say, I am impressed. You've only been fighting for twenty minutes and already you've done more damage than any of your friends. You kind of remind me of myself. Join us and I can assure you that you'll be a top ranking Visser,] if my mom could have, she would have smiled as she said it. This had to be a joke. Only a couple of days ago, the Yeerks attempted to kill me and would have succeeded if I hadn't been saved by a friendly, but annoying all-powerful creature, and now they wanted me to join them!

I don't know why I paused. Actually, I do. Behind the huge bear's shoulder, I could see my friends. My badly beaten, bloody friends. But in this war, they were more than that. They were my soldiers. They were my teammates. This was my team. This was my team and I would get them out of here. And as my sharp leopard eyes scanned the room, I realized something. Wounds will heal, some by morphing, some by time and lots of it. But this was a war and there were going to be lots of wounds. The point was to keep on fighting despite them. And there was something else I realized.

This was war.

I don't know why the thought chose to strike me then, but it did. But this wasn't just any war, this was a war for everything I hold dear and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them have it without a fight. A fight that wasn't going to happen today. Today, as much as I hated to say it, was a good day to see how fast we can run while screaming bloody murder. And as my eyes saw the room in all its bloodiness, I found my plan. I turned to the grizzly bear/ Yeerk that used to be my mother.

[No. I will never join you Visser Three. Never, do you hear me? You will have to pull my dead body out from underneath a pile of dead Hork-Bajir before you get a Yeerk even ten feet near my ear. I don't care who the hell your host is. This is war, Visser Three. Rachel has realized it by now I bet. And in war, you never give up until your last breath is taken from you.] I said, as I must say that I was pretty proud of my speech. I was even more glad when I enraged the brown hairy beast.

[You will never win!] it bellowed.

I wish I could have smiled right then, but leopard don't smile and neither do I usually, [Watch me.]

**A/N: I told you this was going to be short. Three more chapters left before I can start the sequel. I'm sorry, I know this chapter really sucked, but I was at a crossroad and this was the best I could come up with.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: One or two chapters to go. We're in the home stretch! I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and for the positive feedback on some of my story ideas. I am already in the process of writing Animorphs NG. If you're curious about it, go to my bio page and you can read all about it. I'm surprised I came up with it. No word on Animorphs Reborn yet. So anyways, the last chapters are going to be really short. I'm sorry about that but there really isn't much more to write. Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry but I won't be replying to any reviews because there are just too many! Another thing, sorry about the thought-speech thing but the program is giving me a real hard time.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh! These things are such drags. It's pretty obvious that I don't own the Animorphs or else this would be a book and not some story on a website where you have to put a disclaimer up on every chapter! However, I do own Hope, Sarah, Bade, Josh, and Alexandria, which is practically not owning anything.**

Visser Three was dumfounded at my confidence, because in one might leap; I was over her and home free. Well, almost, first I had to collect my team. Our time limit was the last thing on my mind because when you're in the middle of the battle, let's face it, you don't ask the enemy if they have a watch. I was pretty sure that no one was going to get stuck. If they did, then we'd all be dead.

Come on guys, I have plan!> I yelled to the others as pounced on a Hork-Bajir in my way.

And that would be?> Sarah asked as she punched a Hork-Bajir in the stomach. She had many gashes and her left arm was hanging limply at her side. She looked like she was going to collapse at any minute. As I wasn't about to let my best friend die, I sprinted over there and attacked a couple of Hork-Bajir, loosing one of my ears in the process.

It's called getting the hell out of this place,> I answered. I couldn't tell them my plan just yet, it was way too crazy. The next time Sarah asked me if I was insane I would have to tell her yes. Of course, I think we all kind of knew that from the beginning.

And how do you suppose we do that? Do you want us to run out of here with Hork-Bajir trailing behind us?> Sarah yelled as she knuckled her way through the thinning Hork-Bajir to help a cornered Alexandria. At least Alexandria wasn't too bad off; she was just bleeding at her shoulder and had many wounds all over her body. Considering what was happening, not bad at all.

No Sarah, she wants us to prance out of here,> to my surprise, Josh was the one that said that and not Sarah's rival Alexandria. Josh was by far the worst. His back leg was being dragged behind him as he lunged to bite a Hork-Bajir's ankle.

Look, I've got a plan. Just please trust me on this,> I pleaded desperately. A Hork-Bajir had just blinded my left eye, but I quickly got revenge on him.

Bade rushed over to Josh and picked him up in his trunk. Bade's whole ear was missing and he had many, many gashes all over his body. He looked as if any minute he would just drop. Still, I could picture a smile on his face as he said, We wouldn't had made you leader if we didn't.>

Okay, what do we do?> Alexandria asked as she finally escaped the circle of Hork-Bajir. She ran over to Josh and tackled one of the Hork-Bajir that was giving him trouble. During the process, she was given a nasty slash across the face.

Okay, we make our last stand in the entrance. Only a few Hork-Bajir will be able to follow us, especially after Bade and Sarah make sure that the exit collapses behind us.> I waited for the complaints and the objections. I hoped for them. Instead, everyone started running towards the exit. I waited a second before I trailed behind in shock.

Wait a second, you actually like this plan!>

It's the only thing we've got,> Alexandria said after she went through the exit. Bade had already started shrinking luckily. I leapt through the doorway.

SMASH! Sarah's fist went through the stone wall in pure adrenalin and the rocks started to fall. Several larger chunks fell on top of a few of the enemy's heads, and I was surprised that when the exit was blocked off, no one was there.

No one except us.

We…we did it.> Alexandria broke the silence…sort of. We all just stood there dumbfounded.

Should we demorph?> Josh asked.

No, there might be security cameras. It's only a little ways outside,> Sarah said. I didn't try to take charge; I just went with the crowd. Ten minutes later we ended up in a parking lot downtown. It was empty, thank god. We all demorphed and remorphed into Julia, Sam, John, Mel, and Mike respectively.

"So…my place, Friday. I'll bring chips and dip," the Sarah that was now Sam said in regular speech. We all nodded and left. I had some serious thinking to do.

**A/N: Ha ha! I know this is really short, but I'm finally on a roll again and I'm starting to get sick of this story. So, I have no idea when the sequel will be. Probably sometime in January. I had originally planned a battle scene, but it wouldn't have worked.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yes, the final chapter and the next chapter is just extras. So, sit back and enjoy my finally finished story. I didn't finish it on the Thanksgiving but it's something to be thankful for none the less. And yes, I know that the song I made up is kind of lame, but I was thinking this off the top of my head.**

**Disclaimer: Look at all the other chapters. However, I also own the song "Superhero", which I made up the lyrics. The music to it is pretty similar to "All Star" by, I think, Smash Mouth with a hint of the melody from "Holding Out for a Hero".**

It was raining.

To anyone looking out the window, they would say I'm crazy to be sitting out in the rain like I was. Some would say I was suicidal when they would see me looking down at the pavement and sitting over the edge. Maybe I was. No, I definitely wasn't suicidal. I'm not a quitter. I always work to get what I want. I'll die to get what I want. I'll die for others, but I won't die for myself.

Just like my mother and father.

It took me a lot of sleepless nights and a lot of time of faking sick to comprehend who they were. They were Rachel and Tobias the Animorphs. They were also the hosts for Visser Two and Visser Three. In a way, I realize why they didn't tell me. If they had told me, then I would have wanted the ability to morph. And I would have gotten it one way or another too. Then, in the end, I would be in the same place they were.

I hadn't told any of the others about my parents. They knew that they were controllers and that was enough. Eventually, I would tell them, but today would not be that day.

There was a song playing somewhere in the background. I couldn't really hear the lyrics, but I happened to know the song by heart. It was my favorite song, but now it just depressed me.

_Hey you, over there._

_Don't you know that you have no right to judge me?_

_Didn't your mama ever tell you that _

_Big things can come in small packages._

Yeah, it was definitely my favorite song. It was a pretty old song but I didn't care. I used to sing to my dad when I was little.

_Just turn around_

_And don't ask any questions_

_I'll flex my muscles big and strong_

_And then I'll fly up and away._

I was pretty sure I heard footsteps, but I was so into remembering the lyrics to the songs that I didn't care.

_You treat me as if I'm crazy_

_Say I act like the world is on top of my shoulders_

_I'll tell you why I do all the stuff I do_

_It's 'cause I'm a real superhero!_

Now I was positive that there were footsteps, but again, I didn't really care.

_I don't have the superpowers or the costume_

_In my heart I know that's true_

_I don't need a secret identity or the fame_

_I'm the definition of a superhero of the modern day._

_We need all the heroes we can get in this cold, cold world_

_What do you say? Do you want be my sidekick?_

_Trust me, it's really quite easy_

_Just believe in your heart that you can do it and watch!_

The song had actually ended in reality but my heart kept singing it.

_I don't need to fly!_

_I don't need to fly!_

_Heart full of courage, head of determination_

_That's all I need!_

"Hey Hope!" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Bade's voice. I panicked for a split second because I wasn't morphed but relaxed when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I could see easily that he wasn't morphed either.

"Oh, hi Bade. What are you doing out here?" I asked as I looked off the edge again.

"I should be asking you that question, Hope. It's raining out here and you're in your morphing suit!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Whoops, sorry, was I yelling at you? So seriously, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh just thinking," I answered. I stared up at him. He was tall, taller than me with beautiful ice blue eyes and spiked sandy brown hair. Why hadn't I noticed him before? _Because you liked him for who he was, not what he looked like,_ a voice inside answered.

"About the Yeerk pool?"

"About a lot of things. I was just remembering that song, what was it called? Oh yeah, now I remember, "Superhero", it's called "Superhero"." I said.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"You said it."

I looked at Bade again and he looked at me. He was now sitting beside me and I felt that I should be doing something like lean against his shoulder or hug him or some other sign of affection or at least friendship. Maybe I would have too if I hadn't finally heard someone across the street yell.

"HEY YOU TWO. GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD!"

"Guess we better go in," I said. Bade nodded and we entered the heated halls towards Sarah's apartment. When we opened the door, the music was playing full blast, but my mind was still stuck on my childhood song.

_You treat me as if I'm crazy_

_Say I act like the world is on top of my shoulders_

_I'll tell you why I do all the stuff I do_

_It's 'cause I'm a real superhero!_

"Hey, here's a towel!" Sarah threw me a towel and I hastily did my hair so that it was dryer than it was before at least. Bade's hair was only the slightest bit damp when he was finished. I grabbed a soda and just sat on the couch.

_I don't have the superpowers or the costume_

_In my heart I know that's true_

_I don't need a secret identity or the fame_

_I'm the definition of a superhero of the modern day._

"So, what game should we play Alexandria?" Sarah asked the red-haired girl Alexandria shook her head.

"You can call me Alex if you want," she answered. We all gasped and four other voices said the same thing at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Alexandria, excuse me, Alex shrugged, "If I can die any day, why waste half of my life saying my own name?"

"I suggest that we just hang out," Josh said. Bade and I both nodded.

_You treat me as if I'm crazy_

_Say I act like the world is on top of my shoulders_

_I'll tell you why I do all the stuff I do_

_It's 'cause I'm a real superhero!_

_I don't have the superpowers or the costume_

_In my heart I know that's true_

_I don't need a secret identity or the fame_

_I'm the definition of a superhero of the modern day._

I smiled as Alex and Sarah got into a standard fight about which was better: pepperoni or sausage pizza. I bet the pizza guy on the other end thought they were high or something. Josh was reading a magazine on animals which to be honest had some really awesome pictures. Bade was raiding the fridge in the other room. I was still on the couch. I was surprised that the others weren't making sure that I had a pulse.

_We need all the heroes we can get in this cold, cold world_

_What do you say? Do you want be my sidekick?_

_Trust me, it's really quite easy_

_Just believe in your heart that you can do it and watch!_

Here we all were: Sarah, the comic relief who was very good at strategy and security issues. Alex, a person who I'd be proud if they took my place if I was unable to lead. Josh, the animal expert and most compassionate of the group. Bade, the sensitive guy who would only fight if he had too. And me, their leader.

The roads may be hard for us, and we might not always win, but we were a team and we would fight until the end. We were the Animorphs.

_Superhero!_

**A/N: Okay, well, here it is the end of my first story. Wow, it's so surreal. I know the ending and the song was lame. Sorry! So, what'd you think? Oh, like I said before, the next chapter is extras.**


	29. Extras

**A/N: This is not anything important really. It's just a character bio (not their personalities) and a preview of my next story. I thought the bio would clear up the characters. Oh, and there's also a preview of the sequel.**

**Name: **Hope

**Alias: **None

**Alias Morph Name: **Julia

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Hair: **Dirty Blond

**Eyes:** eye 1- green/ brown; eye 2- green/ blue

**Ethnicity: **White/ Andalite

**Animorph relation(s): **Rachel (mother); Tobias (father); Jake (uncle I think, might be called second cousin, I'm not sure); Ax (great-uncle I think)

**Likes: **Bade

**

* * *

****Name:** Joshua 

**Alias: **Josh

**Alias Morph Name: **Michael

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Male

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Brown

**Ethnicity: **African American

**Animorph relation(s): **Cassie (third cousin)

**

* * *

Name: Sarah **

**Alias: **none

**Alias Morph Name: **Samantha

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Ethnicity: **Hispanic

**Animorph relation(s): **none

**Likes: **Josh

**

* * *

Name: Bade **

**Alias:** none

**Alias Morph Name:** Jonathan

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Sandy Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

**Ethnicity:** White

**Animorph relation(s):** none (although he is Chapman's grandson)

**Likes:** Hope

**

* * *

Name: Alexandria**

**Alias:** Alex

**Alias Morph Name:** Melinda

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Brown

**Ethnicity:** White

**Animorph relation(s):** James (uncle)

**Likes:** Josh

**

* * *

Okay, here's an excerpt of the next story in the series:**

I opened up the communication signal and dialed the sequence I needed. The static cleared and a thirty five year old man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Cassie?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Yeah, Jake it's me." I replied.

We learned a long time ago to skip the pleasantries. "What is it Cassie?"

"It's bad Jake." I sighed.

"How bad?"

"Very."

"Yeerks?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

**Well, are you intrigued? Stay tuned, but not too tuned because I probably won't publish it until next year. So, adios for now my dear fans!**


End file.
